Rika's True Love
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Rika is about to have a new and evil stepsister, Nabiki, who is dating Ryo. On the cruise, Rika confesses her love to Ryo, and he tells her that he never loved her. Will this ever be a Ryuki? Epilogue is up, for the fans!
1. Rika gets a big surprise

Title: Rika's True Love  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, this isn't Ashley, (This is Amber, Ashley's friend, also known as AF in reviews) and I don't love Takato *Ashley starts crying*, but I would like to take this time to say, I don't own Digimon, but Ashley is mine!!! ALL MINE!!! *Laughs maniacally*  
  
A/N: This is not the only a/n, I like to have a little input in the story, but the most important thing is that this story occurs 4 year after the D- reaper (chaos) was *coughs*. taken care of. Anyways. this story is extremely complicated, is a Ryuki (of course), possibly an Ashato, and includes at least 4 invented characters. Don't like my flavor? This fanfic is co-written, so Ashley will write this. Another fanfic will be written (in the works), possibly co-authored, by Ashley and I. Happy reading! This is like my baby. DON'T REJECT MY BABY! *Starts crying* Okay, I'm done. enjoy.  
  
Rika sighed heavily as she walked down the path.. It won't be long, she thought, my mom will make me get on that stupid floating hunk of metal in the middle of the ocean and walk around in a frilly pink dress! The birds chirped, and she stared at her shoes as she thought about Ryo. I sure will miss Akiyama, she thought, and hit herself on the head. No! Why me!? A song came to mind. She hummed softly, singing the words in her mind.  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words  
  
Inside my head  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I'd wanna see you go down. on one knee (a/n: not really)  
  
"Marry me today" (a/n: once again, not really)  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
God, why do I think of these things? Rika heard a rustling in the bushes, and turned,to find Kazu. "Uh..." Kazu started to explain, but it was too late. Rika grabbed him out of the bushes and held him up by his shirt collar. "You better explain yourself, or I'll deck youso hard, you'll fly into the digital world!"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"You already tried that!"  
  
"Well," Kazu said as if to make sure she didn't pop him once first, "I was walking along and I heard you humming, and I knew you would..well...put me in this very situation if you caught me." Kazu took a deep breath. Rika stood there, Kazu quivering, and considered whether or not she would let him live. Kazu knew this, so he quickly threw in, "I'm really, really sorry!" Rika put him down.  
  
"Alright," she said, and drew him close. "But one word to anyone about this, and I WILL kill you. Got that?" She pushed him away, and he fell down on his butt. He got up, and scampered away. Ryo went whizzing by, and Rika grabbed him. "Hey, Akiyama, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Just chasing after Henry. He has something of mine. I need it back."  
  
"What is it?" Rika was curious.  
  
"Uhh...plane tickets?" Ryo wondered if he was saying the right thing.  
  
"Why do you need plane tickets?" Rika wondered, out loud.  
  
"I have to talk to you." Ryo seemed hesitant. "I'm leaving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I need input! Please give me KIND compliments/criticism so I can make your reading experience better. I will later be introduced as a character, also Ashley, another girl, and a boyfriend for me. *Turns and sees Kazu mocking her in the corner* HEY!  
  
Kazu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Screams and runs*  
  
Amber: I'll get you!!!!!! *Stops and remembers people are watching her* Oh, sorry, by the way, a little voice in my head serves as my muse. I don't know which Digimon it is. Maybe it will show itself later. Bye-bye for now!!!:)  
  
~*Amber*~ 


	2. Sadness and an online chat!

Ashley : Hey everybody, I'm back. Yes, it's Ashley a.k.a. DigiqueenTMIM, not Amber. You can tell because my chapters are longer. *sticks tongue out at Amber* Hehe....well...this chapter is mostly about Rika dealing with the news at which Amber left me at a cliffhanger. Arg...you're so mean. And this is a better chapter, because I wrote it...hehe...but some of the ideas were mine in the 1st chapter. Amber didn't use my so-called brilliant plan though...well, who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Kazu : *jumps up and down, waving his hand in the air* OH ME, ME!! ME!  
  
Ashley : Um....how 'bout you, Ryo?  
  
Kazu : Aww....man...  
  
Ryo : Okay. *Ashley hands him the script she wants him to say*  
  
Ashley : Say EXACTLY what it says...  
  
Ryo : Oh-kay...um...Ashley doesn't own digimon, all she owns is exactly $4.82 in change and the Subway that she is eating. She also owns 1 character by herself, so that means NOT you Amber, who's name is Ashley. The other 3 are co-owned by both Ashley and Amber...except if Amber declares she owns one of them by herself too...To make a long story short, Ashley doesn't own digimon, but she owns 4 of the characters in this fanfic. Thank-you.  
  
Ashley : Thanks Ryo! BTW, Digifreak103, the song in the 1st chapter was "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. Okay, off to the fanfic..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 : Sadness and an online chat!  
  
"Wha - what?" Rika stammered.  
  
"I said, I'm leaving," Ryo repeated timidly. He wondered why Rika wasn't jumping for joy by now. All she was doing was standing there.  
  
"Where are you leaving to?" Rika asked, trying to make conversation, but really she was heartbroken. (A/N : Poor Rika. I know exactly how you feel....no wait....I don't.) She wasn't about to admit that though.  
  
"To the Bahama's," Ryo said.  
  
"Why?" Rika asked.  
  
"I hope it's only a short visit. I think my dad needs a vacation," Ryo answered.  
  
"Oh," Rika was silent.  
  
"I'll come back though," Ryo added, trying to cheer Rika up. Wait, was she actually SAD that he was leaving?  
  
"Yeah, I....uh...have to go," Rika said, running away.  
  
He is leaving! He is leaving! I'll never see him again... Rika thought as she ran home. As soon as she got home (A/N : RIKA'S HOUSE IS SO COOL! ^_^), she ran through the door without stopping to take off her shoes. She needed to go to her room and be alone.  
  
"Welcome back, Rika," Rika grandmother, Seiko Hata (A/N : Is that spelled right? Oh, I don't care.... Kazu : Yes, you do. Me : Shut up or else.), said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Grandma, but I just don't feel like talking right now," Rika said, closing her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Hello, Rika," Renamon said as she warped into view.  
  
"Renamon? Could you go away for awhile? I need to be alone..." Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Rika," Renamon said as she faded away.  
  
Rika turned on the computer and absent mindlessly surfed the web. Suddenly, a pop-up came up saying, "Come to private chat room, TAMERS ONLY!" Rika clicked the button.  
  
'Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone' has entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
Puppet girl : Hey Rika! Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : ....  
  
Blue and black penguins will kill you all, RUN AWAY! : The penguins...they haunt my dreams.....  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : ....  
  
Hi, I'm Kenta : Hi, I'm Kenta.  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : I can see that, doofus.  
  
Puppet girl : SHE TALKS!!!  
  
'AIMGAGAC and Takato's gal have entered TAMERS ONLY!'  
  
Puppet girl : Hey Ashley. Who's the one with the weird s/n?  
  
Takato's gal : Hey Jeri! :)  
  
AIMGAGAC : Hi, Jeri. It's me, Takato.  
  
Puppet girl : What does your s/n stand for, Takato?  
  
AIMGAGAC : Oh....Ashley is my gal and goggles are cool.  
  
Puppet girl : o_O Of course.....  
  
'I have no screen name yet, so sue me has entered TAMERS ONLY!'  
  
Takato's gal : Hey Amber!  
  
Blue and black penguins will kill you all, RUN AWAY! : AHHHHH!!!!!!!! She's a penguin!!! RUN AWAY!!!!  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : Shut-up Kazu.  
  
Takato's gal : This is my friend, Amber. Don't worry, she's also a tamer.  
  
Puppet girl : Oh, okay.  
  
'Why am I here? Oh well....hey guys, it's Henry has entered TAMERS ONLY!'  
  
AIMGAGAC : Hey Henry. Puppet girl : Hi Henry! Takato's gal : Welcome Henry.  
  
Hi, I'm Kenta : Yeah....  
  
Blue and black penguins will kill you all, RUN AWAY! : PENGUINS! PENGUINS! There's one RIGHT THERE!!!  
  
I have no screen name yet, so sue me : Hi Henry. You don't know me, but I know you.  
  
Why am I here? Oh well....hey guys, it's Henry : Oh-kay, uh, hey guys!! I don't even want to ask Takato what his s/n stands for....  
  
Puppet girl : No, you don't.  
  
Why am I here? Oh well....hey guys, it's Henry : So who's 'I have no screen name yet, so sue me'?  
  
Takato's gal : It's my tamer friend, Amber.  
  
Why am I here? Oh well....hey guys, it's Henry : Oh, hi, Amber.  
  
I have no screen name yet, so sue me : Like I already said, hi!  
  
'Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King has entered TAMERS ONLY!'  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : Hey guys.  
  
(A/N : To make a long story short, everyone said "HI!" except Rika.)  
  
Puppet girl : Hey, Rika, say 'hi!'  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : ....  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : Thanks Rika. BTW, nice s/n.  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : Yeah...  
  
AIMGAGAC : Why did you call and tell us that you had some bad news, Ryo?  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : Oh yeah.....well, I'm leaving to the Bahama's for awhile...  
  
Blue and black penguins will kill you all, RUN AWAY! : NO, RYO! DON'T LEAVE!!! *looks around* PENGUIN!  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : I'll be back soon, don't worry.  
  
Why am I here? Oh well....hey guys, it's Henry : So, for how long will you be gone for?  
  
(A/N : Can't you tell that I simply LOVE online chats between these people? This chapter will go on and on and on....^_^)  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : Unfortunately, a couple months.  
  
Hi, it's Kenta : Man, Ryo, we'll sure miss you...  
  
Takato's gal : And I'm sure Penguin boy will too....it's just that's he's probably too stunned to speak now.  
  
I have no screen name yet, so sue me : Well, Ryo, I really didn't know you, but I'll miss you too....  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : Thanks Amber!  
  
AIMGAGAC : Hey, Rika, don't you have anything to say?  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : No....  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : That's because I already told her....  
  
Blue and black penguins will kill you all, RUN AWAY! : You told Rika before you told ME?!?!?! EVIL PENGUINS WILL KILL YOU ALL!  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : Yeah....because she was there....remember earlier this afternoon?  
  
Blue and black penguins will kill you all, RUN AWAY! : No.  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : *sighs* You have a bad memory Kazu.  
  
I have no screen name yet, so sue me : Of course, if someone thinks that blue and black penguins will kill us all, he must also have a bad memory.  
  
Puppet girl : Good point.  
  
Please go away, I don't feel like talking to anyone : Well, I have to go. Bye.  
  
Puppet girl : Me too. Bye.  
  
AIMGAGAC : Me three. I like saying that....see ya later guys!  
  
Hi, it's Kenta : AH! Mom found out I was on the internet when I was supposed to be doing h/w. Ow! G2G!  
  
I have no screen name yet, so sue me : I have to actually DO my h/w. BYE!  
  
Tamer Ryo Akiyama a.k.a. Digimon King : Better pack. Bye...  
  
Why am I here? Oh well....hey guys, it's Henry : I'm also leaving....dinner's ready!  
  
Takato's gal : I'm leaving before I get stuck w/Kazu. Bye.  
  
Blue and black penguins will kill you all, RUN AWAY! : But it's true!!!!!!! The blue and black penguins.....in my dreams....they told me they were going to kill us all! HELLO?! IS ANYONE HERE!? Watch out for the penguins!!!!  
  
Rika logged off and got into bed. She thought, 'I just hope tomorrow will be a better day....' Little did she know, it would be one of the worst days of her entire life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ashley : HEHE! I leave you, Amber, to write about the worst day of her life....and remember....it has to be REALLY bad! I'm so evil. Well, thanks for the reviews people. Now, do me a favor, and click the button below that let's me know that you love this fanfic. NO FLAMES!!!....wait...I like flames...because I'm a pyromaniac *laughs evilly* HEHE, I USE FLAMES TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS! Evil marshmallow...no, I changed my mind. DON'T SEND FLAMES OR ELSE!!! MWHAHAHA...okay...that was my rare moment of insanity. Kazu : RARE?!  
  
Ashley : *grabs Kazu by throat* Yes, rare. You got a problem with that?  
  
Kazu : *gurgles* No....  
  
Ashley : Good...then please review and I'll leave it to Amber for the next chapter. And Amber....you'd better make the next chapter long....  
  
FYI : The blue and black penguins idea came from one of my best friends, FallenAngel. So all the credit goes to her, so she owns it. NOT ME! So don't get mad, KP! (Read and review her stories please....they're really good!) And, I wanted to say that Renamon is my muse....and the credit of the rest of the ideas of my story goes to her. *hugs Renamon too tight that she warps away* Oh well....REVIEW!!  
  
~aShLeY~ 


	3. Trouble

A/N: Amber: Okay, people, I know you've longed for talent, since Ashley wrote the last chapter. And it just so happens that I've hungered for a real challenge. `I still haven't gotten one yet. I had plans for Rika's worst day ever since I read it! Ha! Take that Ashley! *Sticks tongue out* And I hope you're happy! This one is longer! Oh yes! I saw my muse. Pixiemon, is that what you said it was? *Pixiemon shimmers into view.*  
  
Pixiemon: Hey! I deserve respect! At least you can remember my name!  
  
Amber: Anyway, if you read something you don't like, it's probably Pixiemon's fault. *Pixiemon starts getting angry* No, I'm kidding. My muse is a slacker (my definition of a muse that doesn't give you all the answers like Ashley's *sticks tongue out*, but pretty much just the inspiration for a story.) Please pay attention, because there will be a quiz after the story. No, I'm just kidding.  
  
Kazu: AHHHHH! A quiz!!!!!!! *runs around screaming*  
  
Amber: Hey! I said I was kidding! By the way, just to let you know, Ashley failed the quiz. Ha-ha, Ashley! Okay, with a little disclaimer, we are off!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own Digimon. I don't want to. Kinda like the way Kazu doesn't have a brain.  
  
Kazu: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Amber: Okay, that's it. *Loses all self control and runs around chasing Kazu.*  
  
Kazu: Why me?! Why not Kenta?!  
  
Amber: Because you're annoying, that's why! *Turns to face the audience.* Okay, now, ladies and gentleman, our feature presentation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Rika's worst day ever!  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-SLAM!* Rika pounded her fist on her alarm clock, and broke it. "Jeez. That's coming out of my allowance." This was only the beginning. She looked up at the clock on her wall. "Oh my god, I'm late!!!" She threw on her clothes, whizzed (a/n: I love that word!) down the stairs, gobbled up her breakfast (only a piece of toast), grabbed her backpack, and headed out the door, only vaguely realizing she didn't put her hair up. Too late! She got to the end of her driveway only in time to have the bus whiz (a/n: there's that word again!) by her, splashing a fresh coat of mud all over her outfit. "Great. With my luck, a dress will be the only thing in my closet!"  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!* The bell resounded through the halls as Rikaslammed the door to her first hour class. "At least I'm on time," she mumbled under her breath. As she walked down the aisle to herseat, people murmured things like, "Jeez, did she lose a bet?" and "Is that Rika?" Rika would've popped them one, but she was now in front of the teacher, her fate in his hands. "Well, Miss Nonaka, I see you've joined us. Take your seat." Rika smoothed out her dress, and sat down. Her teacher sneered at the sight of her on a pretty dress. Rika scowled, and went to work, It's was gonna be a long day. She sat through class, barely able to concentrate. Finally, the bell rang. She ran out the door, and straight into Ryo. The two of them stood there, Ryo looking Rika over, and Rika dumbfounded at her luck. Rika blushed (a/n: out of character alert!) and was about to walk away when Ryo came to his senses, turned, ran, tripped, and skidded down the hallway face first. "Ouch," Rika said, and went to the next three hours fairly hassle-free.  
  
"Oww!!!" Rika said as she slammed her finger in her locker. Her books flew into the air, (a/n: may I quote Sir Isaac Newton? What goes up must come down!) and they landed in the middle of the busy hallway (a/n: everything has a chain reaction, don't it?), What could she do? She bent down to pick up her books. She was trying to salvage her homework, when someone took her hand and pulled her up. "Oh, hi Amber," (a/n: MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!) she said.  
  
"Hey, you sound depressed."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm having a bad day."  
  
"Somehow, that sounds like an understatement to me."  
  
"Just trust me when I say it is." And Amber bent down to help her pick up her pick up her books.  
  
"You know, we're gonna be late."  
  
"Yeah, not a surprise with my day. While we're on the subject, you might wanna stay away. I've had nothing but bad luck today." Rika didn't want to spread her luck around.  
  
"I don't care. Man, are we in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah, Strict Mr. Hansen will throw the book at us!" (A/n: Mr. Hansen is my dumb teacher :P) They shared a rare laugh.  
  
"Well, we'd better be going!" They picked the last of her books up and headed to their doom with smiles on their faces (a/n: not for long, MUAHAHAHA!)  
  
Yeah, they were late, and they got detention. But hey, they made it out alive. That was lucky. After school, Amber went with Rika to detention. Mr. Hansen was too busy not having a life to notice them plotting. Plus, his dorky goggle sanitizer was running. Amber took a bandanna out of her handy dandy purse, and whispered the evil plan to Rika. Mr. Hansen was standing in front of the whirring machine, "supervising the goggle cleansing" and Amber snuck up on him, and, jumped him. A few minutes later, the few people in detention were walking out of his room, ignoring the muffled shouts of protest from the gagged and bound Mr. Hansen (a/n: I've always wanted to do that!:). Rika high-fived Amber on a job well done. "I've always wanted to do that," Amber said proudly. They were stopped out in front of the building when a girl walked up to Rika apprehensively.  
  
"Hey, you been crushin' on my boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Ummmmm...no?" Rika said.  
  
"Yeah, well my Ryo couldn't do nothin' but talk about you today."  
  
"Ummm..excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"I believe he asked me out, Riki."  
  
"IT'S RIKA, YOU MORON!" And Rika punched her square in the face.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!!!!" the girl held her hands to her face. She managed to sputter out the words, "Well, I'll be in the Bahamas with him!"  
  
"Oh, and by the way, I never got your name."  
  
The girl took her hands off her nose, which was broken. "It's Nabiki." She punched Rika, and gave her a black eye.  
  
"Hey! The name's Amber. And don't TOUCH my friend," And lapped her across the face. "Come on, Rika, she said, I'll get you home. Amber walked her home.  
  
Rika was in a foul mood when she came home. Her eye must be bruised by now. Her mom saw her the minute she came home and said, "Rika, what happened?"  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Rika Nonaka, get your butt over here and tell me what happened!"  
  
"I got in a fight."  
  
"Rika, I don't approve of you fighting."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Rika, that's it, you're grounded!"  
  
"But mom, it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Young lady, don't argue!"  
  
"Whatever." So Rika stomped up the stairs, kicked off her shoes, and flopped down on her bed. After a while, she got bored and got online. She didn't care if she was grounded. On the screen, a button flashed that said "You have been invited to the 'TAMERS ONLY' chat room! She clicked the button.  
  
Nabikih8r has entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
Kazuthegreat: Hi, I'm Kazu the Great!  
  
Nabikih8r: Don't talk to me.  
  
Whinygirl: Hey, what's wrong?  
  
Jerikiller & Gogglehead have entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
Nabikih8r: Hi, Ashley.  
  
Jerikiller: Hey!  
  
Whinygirl: Hey, don't ignore me!  
  
Nabikih8r: o_o;;  
  
Gogglehead: Hey, where's Amber?  
  
Nabikih8r: I guess she's probably still walking home.  
  
Gogglehead: What happened?  
  
Kazuthegreat: I told you! She's a penguin! She'll eat you all! I foresee everything!!!!  
  
Gogglehead: Huh?  
  
Kazuthegreat: AHHHHH! THEY'RE ATTACKING!!!!!!  
  
Nabikih8r: OOOOOOOkayyyy...o_O  
  
Hansenkillr and Pacifist have entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
Hansenkillr: How about that one psycho?  
  
Nabikih8r: I dunno.I got grounded for fighting.  
  
Pacifist: Oh that's pretty bad.  
  
Kazuthegreat has signed off! Yay!  
  
Hansenkillr: Oh some day huh?  
  
Jerikiller: Hey! Rika, why were you fighting?  
  
Nabikih8r: Long story. Some psycho named Nabiki started it.  
  
Pacifist has signed off.  
  
Whinygirl: Whaaaaa? What happened?  
  
Bahamaboy has entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
Bahamaboy: What about Nabiki?  
  
Whinygirl has signed off! Yay!  
  
Nabikih8r: Yah, well, your psycho girlfriend punched my eye!  
  
Bahamaboy: She talked to me and you started it!  
  
Nabikih8r: Whatever.  
  
Bahamaboy: I might have to live in the Bahamas! The hotel manager told this business guy about his visiting, and now he wants to stay and set up a business!  
  
Nabikih8r: Does that mean I'll be rid of Nabiki?  
  
Bahamaboy has signed off.  
  
Jerikiller: Okay, now I'm confused.  
  
Jerikiller has signed off.  
  
Hansenkillr: Well, I'm sorry, Rika. I have to go.  
  
Nabikih8r: That's alright. I'll figure it out.  
  
Hansenkillr has signed off.  
  
Rika signed off, and came downstairs. Her mom was crying.  
  
"What's wrong, mom?  
  
She looked at her with sad eyes. "It's about your father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber: There! That's it! HA! Ashley! That just shows that I can deal with cliffhangers better that you can! And dish 'em better! That is, with a little help from my muse...  
  
Pixiemon: Thank you! *Bows*  
  
Amber: So ha! Ashley, deal with that! Okay, what do you think? Am I better? Okay, if you're torn, you don't have to answer, but we need input! No flames, Ashley will use them to roast Chris's marshmellows LOL! *Kind of an inside joke* 


	4. Surprises with an occasional cat fight

Ashley : Hey guys, and now to chapter four...the chapter you couldn't wait for...the chapter that is most anticipated...the chapter that is -  
  
Rika : GET TO THE FANFIC!!!  
  
Ashley : Grr...since you were so NICE to me, Rika, you get to do the disclaimer. Have fun. *hands her the script*  
  
Rika : I'm not doing the disclaimer...I'm not! Oh well...I'll do it! *flips to the page* The things that Ashley doesn't own but will soon and why : WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF DISCLAIMER IS THIS?  
  
Ashley : It's a disclaimer...KEEP READING!  
  
Rika : Arg...Ashley doesn't own the DAT and ACT tests for career pathways but will soon because she wants to burn the buildings to the ground. She doesn't own the Digimon toy creator people....isn't it Bandai? Oh well....but will because she wants this one toy she saw in K-Mart, and last, she doesn't own digimon but will soon because she's plotting. You're plotting?  
  
Ashley : Yes...  
  
Kazu : YES! She's plotting with the penguins I tell you. They will kill us all, you just see...  
  
Ashley : Um...let's just read the fanfic....  
  
Kazu : SHE IS!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Four : Surprises with an occasional cat fight  
  
"My father?" Rika asked, confused.  
  
"He - he's - " Rumiko stuttered.  
  
"What mom?" Rika asked, worried.  
  
"He's getting married again," Rumiko blurted out.  
  
Rika slipped back into her original 'Why do I care?' face. "Why would I care if my father's getting married again?"  
  
"Well, you see dear, the lady that he's getting married to has a daughter, or, soon to be, your stepsister," Rumiko said.  
  
"So, it's not like I'm ever going to meet her if I haven't seen my father in 12 years, (A/N : I dunno. Maybe longer or shorter. To tell you the truth, I picked a number...)" Rika retorted.  
  
"That's the problem...your actually going to see your stepsister sooner than you think. She's really staying with us for a couple weeks before she goes to the Bahama's and then maybe a little after," Rumiko explained.  
  
Man, how many people are going to the Bahama's this year? Rika thought but a DING DONG! interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, it's her!" Rumiko yelled, running to the door but taking a short break at the mirror, fixing her hair and make-up.  
  
As she opened the door, Rika gasped. It was - NABIKI!! (A/N : Add 'dun-dun- dunnnnn' sound effects right here people! ^_^)  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Rika asked, hotly.  
  
"And what are YOU doing here, I might ask?" Nabiki retorted (A/N : There's that word 'retorted' again...)  
  
"Oh, Nabiki!" Rumiko cried out.  
  
"How do you know HER?!" Rika asked, pointing her finger at the evil CREATURE in front of her. (A/N: OMG, Rika hasn't got it yet? It's so obvious...)  
  
"Well, Rika, she's your stepsister," Rumiko said. (A/N : Add the 'dun-dun- dunnnn' music again.)  
  
"WHAT?! Nabiki CANNOT be my sister!!!" Rika screamed.  
  
Nabiki smiled. She actually found this very amusing.  
  
"Rika! Don't be mean to Nabiki!" Rumiko said, shocked. But Rumiko was too late. Rika was already out of the door.  
  
Rika walked down the streets and found herself at the park. She went by 'Guilmon's Hideout' to find all the tamers there.  
  
"Wow, this is weird," Ashley said as Rika walked up, "We didn't even plan this, and everyone is here..."  
  
Everyone...the word echoed in Rika's mind. That means... Rika turned around to find Ryo.  
  
"Hey, Wildcat," Ryo said, obviously forgetting being 'mad' at Rika. Rika growled and looked away.  
  
"What's wrong, Rika?" Amber asked.  
  
"Him," Rika said, not even explaining, but everyone knew she talking about Ryo.  
  
"What did I do? Are you mad about Nabiki?" Ryo asked.  
  
"NO DUH!" Rika whirled around, "You're dating my stepsister!" Came dead silence.  
  
"Nabiki is your stepsister?" Henry questioned, breaking the silence.  
  
"I found out today," Rika said quietly, folding her arms, "My father's getting married to Nabiki's mother, and now Nabiki has STAY with us for a couple weeks before she leaves to the Bahama's with Ryo." She said the last part with disgust.  
  
Nobody knew how to respond to this. But, fortunately (A/N : Yeah right...), somebody responded for them.  
  
"HEY RYO!!" a voice, that could only belong to the most foulest creature on the earth, yelled. Amber and Rika groaned, being they were the only two who knew her and hated her.  
  
"Oh, uh - hey, Nabiki," Ryo said, cautiously.  
  
"So, you're Nabiki?" Ashley asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm sure that my darling Ryo told you everything about me," Nabiki answered in a sweet voice. Rika gagged.  
  
"No, actually, we heard about you from Rika," Ashley answered, eyeing Nabiki suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, so this is where you ran off to," Nabiki said in a snobbish voice. (A/N : OMG, Amber didn't describe Nabiki to you, did she? Well, she has light brown hair that is wavy and very long. Her eyes are green and she has like the perfect figure. She's popular, she's an American girl born in Japan, and she's adopted.)  
  
"Can it, Nabiki," Rika said (retorted?), "You think your all sweet, popular, and kind, but you're the exact opposite."  
  
"Well, look at you," Nabiki exclaimed, looking at Rika in a loathing-matter (A/N : Not digust...I didn't want to use it again...hehe....), "You're not pretty, and you're clothes fashion is - so OUT!"  
  
"Shut-up, Miss Popular....if you want a look at the most foulest creature on the Earth, look at you," Rika said.  
  
CAT FIGHT! Well, it WOULD have become a cat fight, if Henry hadn't stepped in.  
  
"Okay, okay, girls....break it up, there's no reason to fight," Henry said and lead them to opposite corners.  
  
"I don't like that Nabiki girl...she isn't trust-worthy," Ashley whispered to Amber.  
  
"I know...you should of saw her yesterday..." Amber whispered back.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm late for a hair appointment!!!" Nabiki yelled, and ran out of the 'hideout'.  
  
"Thank goodness..." Rika sighed.  
  
Everyone stopped for a moment to see Nabiki run down the steps, and Kazu collide with her, screaming about the penguins.  
  
"MY HAIR, MY NAILS!!!" Nabiki yelled, and ran away.  
  
After the commotion died down, Takato asked, "So, Ryo, you LIKE that Nabiki girl?" Rika eyed Ryo.  
  
"Well...." Ryo thought and thought but couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"URGH!" Rika yelled, running out of the 'hideout' like Nabiki did, but without colliding into Kazu.  
  
"Looks like Rika's mad at you, Ryo dude," Kazu said.  
  
"No duh, did you just figure that out, Penguin Boy?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yes, because the penguins keep me from finding out anything. PENGUINS!" Kazu screamed, and started to run around the building. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, but WHY is Rika mad?" Ryo asked.  
  
No one knew the answer, partially because the only answer was too far- fetched for Rika. Little did they know, they were right the whole time.  
  
Rika walked home, confused about her own actions. So what if Ryo is dating her stepsister? But Ryo is so kind, he doesn't deserve a girl like Nabiki, Rika thought, and cringed. I just said that Ryo's kind. Great...I am starting to really like Ryo? Well, Rika, forget it. He's got Nabiki. Hmph....my life's the pits.  
  
Rika walked inside and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
Renamon warped into view. "Yes Rika?" she asked.  
  
"You need to stay - um - inconspicious for the next couple of weeks. This evil girl will be here, and she doesn't know about you," Rika said.  
  
"Evil?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's like one of those prissy girls you hear about and never want to meet. But, unfortunately, one day you probably will," Rika explained.  
  
"Okay," Renamon said. Rika walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, to find a Nabiki that looked like she had a wig on her head.  
  
"Nice hair-do, Nabiki," Rika chuckled.  
  
"Oh, shut-up. I would of guessed that you wouldn't of known about the latest hair styles," Nabiki snapped, patting her hair.  
  
"Yeah, right," Rika said, and moved a lime out of the way to get an apple out of the refrigerator.(A/N : You can tell I'm ready for Christmas to come...I mean, a lime is green and an apple is red...green and red...Christmas colors...)  
  
"I would give you another black eye right now...but I just painted my nails and they aren't dry..." Nabiki said, blowing on her nails.  
  
"Whatever," Rika said, not bothering to fight with Nabiki now.  
  
"You know what? You're a really big pain!" Nabiki teased. She was trying to pick a fight.  
  
"Well, you're a bigger one," Rika exclaimed, biting into her apple and leaving the room.  
  
Ring.........ring.......The phone was ringing and Rika went to the coffee table to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" Rika asked.  
  
"Hey, Rika. You're not suffering yet, are you?" Jeri answered.  
  
"Nah, she's easy to contend with if you ignore her. So why'd you call?" Rika said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering that, because you probably want to get away from Nabiki, if you'd like to go, but if you don't have to - " Jeri started but Rika cut her off.  
  
"It's the mall, isn't it?" Rika asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah," Jeri said, in a small voice.  
  
"And clothes shopping? You want to buy me all these new and pink clothes to wear, right?" Rika guessed.  
  
"Uh-huh," Jeri answered, "So will you go?"  
  
"I don't want to," Rika said.  
  
"Oh please Rika. I have nothing to do tomorrow, and I'll be bored if you don't come! Plwease?" Jeri asked.  
  
"What's with the 'plwease'? You sound like Suzie," Rika said.  
  
"Oh come on, Rika. Just say you'll go," Jeri asked, hopefully.  
  
Rika tettered on whether or not to go. Jeri was always doing this to her. But, Jeri was also one of her best friends. "Oh, alright, I'll go." she finally decided.  
  
"YAY! Ashley and Amber will also be coming," Jeri announced.  
  
"Just promise me that we won't go to more than five big stores," Rika said.  
  
"Promise," Jeri promised. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Rika said.  
  
Well, I'll have a great time CLOTHES shopping tomorrow. With my luck, everything will be pink. I can't believe I'm going...Rika thought. She also had no idea who she was going to meet at the mall either. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ashley : Ah, the end. This was the longest chapter of them all. Oh well. And, just think, I stayed up to *looks at clock* 10:30 to write this. Well, the down-side of being in the fanfic business. Is there even such a thing?  
  
Rika : No.  
  
Ashley : Yes, there is. The fanfic business is anyone who writes a fanfic. Yeah...  
  
Rika : Then why do you not get paid?  
  
Renamon : If she did get paid, I would be the one who would be rich. Not her...  
  
Ashley : Well, it's not my fault that you're my muse and you decide to use your ideas through me.  
  
Kazu : My muse is a penguin. No, wait, it takes over my mind. I guess it isn't a muse after all.  
  
Ashley : Well, Amber, write the next chappie. Pick out some really cool clothes for Rika to try on too. Like flares and shirts with fire on them (Remember, I'm a pyro maniac.) and stuff like that. Yeah...and if you read that joke at the end of chapter three, please review to AMBER and tell her that she is sick minded for even THINKING that. REVIEW PLEASE!! NO FLAMES!! Okay....and think this chapter's done...I'm so sleepy. *falls asleep at computer* 


	5. A Day at the Mall

Chapter 5: A Day at the Mall  
  
Amber: Hey people! Ashley didn't try to give me another lame cliffhanger, (LOL, Ashley) so I'm just going to give it my best shot! Ha ha Ashley.. I've got something planned for you..  
  
Rika: Why do you do these things to me! *Runs around and screams and chases Amber*  
  
Amber: AHHHHH! Don't kill me! Kill Piximon! (a/n: I'm sorry, readers, I spelled Piximon wrong before!)  
  
Piximon: Are you trying to get me KILLED?!?!  
  
Amber: Okay, people, after the disclaimer, you need to R&R before somebody kills me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plans to ruin Ashley's life, (hee-hee) I own the broom that I will one day use to beat my sister to death, I own the Avril Lavigne CD that I am blaring in my ears as we speak that will one day deafen me, I own about $10 in cash, (Have fun with your vending machine toy that I'm getting you for Christmas Ashley LOL) but here's the bummer: I don't own Digimon. Waaa. I think I'll cry now (please note the sarcasm.) Truth be told, I don't really care. I just like the characters. And Piximon here. *Piximon smiles at the satisfaction of approval.*  
  
Piximon: YAY! Okay, seriously, Rika is getting ticked here.  
  
Amber: Yes. So R&R, people, my life hangs in the balance!  
  
Chapter 5: A Day at the Mall  
  
Rika walked down the cold, dark path, and came to a clearing. Thorned ivy and other evil things inhabited the area. Clouds covered the sun, and Rika felt a chill rush down her spine as she pulled the hood to her black cloak over her head. She hurriedly pushed some vines aside, to see Ryo, standing there, as if waiting for something. Rika pushed through the bushes, desperately wanting to talk to Ryo. "Ryo, I-" but he didn't even turn his head as a dark figure came into the clearing. The figure pushed back the hood of her cloak to reveal sinister, foul green eyes like that of stagnant water. "Ryo," she said, in a silky, wicked voice that could only belong to a villain. Ryo stood still, held in place, hypnotized by Nabiki's voice. Étouffer le garçon, she hissed. It was French (a/n: as a matter of fact, it's choke the boy in french!)! The snakes in the trees slithered out, and she pointed to Ryo. Her eyes glowed like the snakes she controlled. Ryo grasped his throat as the snakes curled around it, chocking him. "No, stop!" She hollered, but Nabiki stared straight at her and raised her hands. "Chute préposition trou." (Fall through hole) She pointed at the land beneath Rika. Rika looked down, and an enormous hole opened up. She began to fall, and she screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Rika screamed, and woke up swimming in a pool of her cold sweat. "God, I gotta stop eating cheese curls before I go to bed. OH!" Rika fell of the edge of her bed, pushed the covers she had wrapped around her off, and looked up at the clock. "Jeez. It's 3 a.m." All of a sudden, her mom walked in the room and flipped the light switch. "Rika, honey, I heard a scream, and a loud thump. It's 3:a.m."  
  
"Yeah, I just noticed that myself."  
  
"Honey," Rika's mother grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and sat her on the bed, "I'm worried about you. Is Nabiki bothering you that much?"  
  
"How did you know that I dreamt of Nabiki?"  
  
"You were shouting, 'Nabiki, Nabiki! NOOO!'" They laughed.  
  
"Yeah, really, but what can we do?"  
  
"Nothing, but I like to know what's bothering you."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, now you know. Of course there are a lot of other things, but until I go to the mall today, this is all there is."  
  
"Alright. Now, it was nice, but I just remembered that it's 3 in the morning. Now get some sleep. Too much stress." She left, and turned the light off. Rika lay down, and tried to think good thoughts. But all that she could think of was snake-woman Nabiki.  
  
"God, that dream creeped me out beyond imagination. I mean, she was worse than Medusa." Rika was describing her dream to her mother over breakfast. Just then, Nabiki came downstairs with major bed head. "AHHH!" They both screamed. "Whoa, relax, it's just beautiful me."  
  
"Not so beautiful right now, are we?"  
  
"Shut up! This is BEFORE the hair and makeup." Rika tuned to her mother.  
  
"It was worse than that in my dream." Nabiki gave her a good glare.  
  
"Don't you have pretty pink dresses to try on?" Oh my gosh! Rika almost forgot about her getaway with the girls! Not her first choice, but it's a good excuse. "Oh, yeah! I gotta get going!" Rika ran out the door, and hopped on her bike. When she got there, she was greeted by Jeri, Amber, and Ashley (a/n: someone had to be between Jeri and Ashley!). Jeri ran up to Rika and grabbed her by her arm. "Come on, Rika! We've got things to do!"  
  
"They strolled into the mall, walking past the food court to a decorative fountain. There, they found-(yes!! The moment you've all been waiting for!) RYO! "Hi, guys." Ryo skittishly walked over to the three. Rika turned and walked away. She stopped in front of the arcade, and looked at the flashing lights. Light is good, she thought, but they still won't find me here. She sat on a bench behind a Mortal Combat game. She daydreamed. She comes to a clearing. The same clearing there was before. No one was there. It was brighter. There was no more evil. She heard a rustling. Felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rika, I'm so glad I found you." She thought it was Ryo. All of a sudden, she snapped out of it. "Oh, hi Amber."  
  
"Look, if you're uncomfortable around Ryo, I'll deal with it for you. But if you like him, don't waste our time pretending you don't care, 'cause I know you do." She sat down beside her. "I don't know. I'm confused. One minute, I like him, one minute, I don't. But I know I care. And I know there's something wrong with Nabiki."  
  
"I know. There's just something weird about Nabiki. Negative vibes. Her whole aura is just...evil. Like if Ryo had a choice, he'd steer clear of her."  
  
"God, I wish he wouldn't go. I mean, if my mom can harbor a demon like Nabiki, why can't she take Ryo in?"  
  
"Okay, that's enough about Nabiki. Jeri had good intentions of having Ryo come-"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jeri planned this?"  
  
"Yeah, we thought it would be obvious. Anyway, Jeri meant well. She thought you two could settle all the beef with Nabiki. But, either way, time to set aside all the stuff with Nabiki that's been going on. You guys can get along for now, that's the whole reason for this trip. To forget Nabiki."  
  
"Okay. But I had this really weird dream about her last night."  
  
"Forget that. Tell me later. Maybe online. With the whole gang."  
  
"No, I don't want anyone to know except my closest friends. You and Ashley."  
  
"Okay." So they walk off together knowing that Jeri had evil plans for them. "No, Jeri."  
  
"Come on! It's pretty."  
  
"No, I am not wearing a dress."  
  
"Just do it." Rika grabbed the dress "Okay, but this is the only one. No more. Got that?"  
  
"Fine, fine. By the way, I'm making everyone else wear a dress"  
  
"Wait a sec, isn't Ryo still here?" Just then, they heard, "Awwww man!" and Ryo came out of the dressing room wearing a green dress and really red cheeks. "Oh, my gosh. Ryo looks just like a girl!"  
  
"With too much blush on!!!" Ryo sweatdropped as Rika smiled. "That gives me an idea." Minutes later, Ryo walked across the store with Jeri and Rika looking like a girl, makeup and all. They went to the girl's dressing room, where Amber and Ashley were trying on clothes. Amber was just trying on the dress Jeri made them wear, while Ashley had a few shirts and pairs of jeans slung over the side. Jeri took the black one off the top, and played with the Velcro letters on it. Ashley came out of the room, just in time. "Okay, are you happy? I tried it on. Can I go try something else on?"  
  
"Sure, Ashley," Jeri said. We wanna see a fashion show!"  
  
"See, this is why I didn't wanna try anything on," Amber grumbled.  
  
  
  
"You guys, just see what I did to her shirt!" Jeri whispered. Ashley came out of the dressing room, with some cool flares on, and a shirt that said 'I Love Chris' on it! (Ha, ha, Ashley, we tricked ya!) Everyone burst out laughing. "What? Does this not look right? Oh, I must have my shirt on backwards." and when Ashley checked to see if her shirt was on backwards, she saw the message it displayed. "Oh my god!!!" she screamed, and tore all the letters off her shirt. "Who did this!"  
  
"I did," Jeri stepped up.  
  
"I would've expected this more from Amber, but you're annoying nonetheless." Ashley started strangling her. "Ahhhh! You guys, break it up.!" Amber screamed, and attracted the attention of the security guard. "Okay, people, show's over. That's enough for today." And he booted us all out of the mall. "Well, that was more fun than I expected. But I think I'm done for today. I'm not gonna get on the net. Maybe I'll call ya, get a three way goin'." She looked at Ryo with disdain, just to make sure he knew she was excluding him. She walked all her friends home, and then walked home alone before the setting sun. I won't tell my mom about this one, she thought. She'll flip. I've been getting in enough trouble lately. And little did she know, she'd be getting into more.  
  
Amber: Well, that's the end of the fifth chapter. I'm finally alone, so R&R before Rika comes back. She's gonna be mad! *Looks about nervously.* 


	6. FRAMED!

Ashley : HEY PEOPLE! I'm sure you missed me!! *ignores all the mumbling and sighs* Well, Amber did a great job with the last chapter. Just imagine it....Ryo in a dress....hehe....yeah, well, I DIDN'T like the 'I love Chris' part. It's kinda an inside joke, but it's getting really annoying. Anyway, this chapter is going to lead up to Ryo leaving.  
  
Rika : Finally. It only took you *looks back* six whole chapters just to get to the main plot.  
  
Ashley : It's Amber's fault! She the one who kept leaving me at different cliff hangers....anyway...I'd like to take this time to say, "HI, CYNTHIA, PIEDMON'S LADY!" because she reviews to all these nice stories. No, I shouldn't call them reviews, MORE LIKE FLAMES! Do you EVER write a nice review, sheesh, you were really mean to me friend and I. And, another note, read 'Dance' by FallenAngel, because mainly, I'M IN IT, and it's wrote by one of my best friends....don't worry, it's a Ryuki. So, on to the disclaimer. We already got the 'whose gonna do the disclaimer this time' situation worked out. Today, it's.......TAKATO!!!  
  
Takato : Uh....yeah....well....*flips to DISCLAIMER page* Is this really the disclaimer?  
  
Ashley : Yes...*hangs head down in sadness*  
  
Takato : Oh-kay...Ashley doesn't own the CD, 'Digimontamers Uta to Ongakushu' but wants it REALLY bad, even if it's in Japanese. Sadly, she will never be able to get it because her mom and dad don't know that she likes Digimon, basically because her parents forbid it. Just as painful, she doesn't own Digimon, but, on a happier note, she's STILL plotting....  
  
Ashley : Yes, well, thanks Takato. *whispers to loyal fans* Buy me the CD, PLEASE! *looks back up* AND A SPECIAL SHOT-OUT TO SILVERSHADOW!!! She guessed what the 'TMIM' in my name stood for, and gussed right. Congrats! Okay...FANFIC TIME! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Six : FRAMED! (or the VERY VERY VERY long chapter)  
  
Rika opened the door into her house. She looked around, and saw that no one was there.  
  
"HELLO?" Rika said. Suddenly, she turned the corner into the living room to see her mom, sitting there, with a very SCARY face.  
  
"What?" Rika asked, seeing in the corner of her eye a smug-looking Nabiki.  
  
"What, may I ask, were you doing with THESE?" Rumiko said, strictly, branishing a pack of CIGARETTES!, in front of Rika.  
  
"What are you talking about? Those aren't mine!" Rika retorted.  
  
"I found them in your room. Nabiki was kind enough to let me know," Rumiko said, shoting Nabiki a small smile.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, Mom, those aren't mine. I never saw them before in my life," Rika said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rika, but the evidence in right here in front of your face," Rumiko exclaimed, "You're grounded from the phone for two weeks and not allowed out of your room till tomorrow. Final."  
  
"I'M INNOCENT HERE!" Rika shouted, but her mom shot her a 'death glare' (like Rika's) and Rika slowly trudged up to her room.  
  
On the way, Rika ran into Nabiki, who was almost in fits of laughter.  
  
"Nice joke, huh, Nonaka? I had to give up a pack, but it was worth it," Nabiki said.  
  
"So you're the one whose smoking?" Rika asked.  
  
Nabiki smiled smugly. "So what if I am? You can't do anything about it, you're grounded."  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that," Rika said, closing her bedroom door behind her.  
  
'So much for the three-way calling. Guess I'll have to get online....' Rika thought, turning the the computer and entering the chat room. ~*~ 'Nabiki will die, mark my words!' has entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
I TRICKED ASHLEY! : Hey Rika.  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : I HATE NABIKI!  
  
Be quiet, Terriermon. You're bugging me : I see that....  
  
Stay away from Ashley : *sighs* What did she do now?  
  
'Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead!' has entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead : I'm just here to listen...and get Jeri....  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : Okay, well, URGH! I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!  
  
'If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill!' has entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : Hey, guys, it's Ryo.  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : YOU KNOW THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A MONSTER?!??!  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : *sighs* What did she do NOW?  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : SHE FRAMED ME FOR SMOKING, AND *SHE* WAS THE ONE THAT WAS SMOKING!  
  
Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead : I knew that I didn't like that girl for a reason....  
  
Kazu the Great sees the penguins attacking : Yes, I knew that she was plotting with the penguins aganist you, Rika.  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : She wouldn't do that....  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : WELL, AKIYAMA, SHE DID! Wouldn't you notice when you KISS her!?!?!  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : Ahem...uh...that's none of your business....and I'm sure there's some mistake...  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : THERE IS NO MISTAKE, RYO! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ROTTING SCUM!  
  
'Please call me Princess' has entered TAMERS ONLY!  
  
Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead : Hey, how'd you get in here? It's a private chat room!  
  
Please call me Princess : I guessed the password.  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : Well, you'd better get out of here...  
  
Please call me Princess : Hmph. Nice s/n, Rika.  
  
Stay away from Ashley : Oh, great, I have a feeling on who this is.  
  
Kazu the Great sees the penguin attacking : A PENGUIN!!!  
  
Please call me Princess : No, it's beautiful me, Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : GET OUT OF HERE YOU ROTTING AND FRAMING SCUM!!!  
  
Please call me Princess : What are talking about? Ryo, darling, tell her she's totally wrong.  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : Nabiki, how are you on a computer?  
  
Please call me Princess : Oh, I'm on a labtop, silly. In the room next to Rika.  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : BRB  
  
Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead : Uh-oh....  
  
Rika got up from her computer, unlocked the door with a hairpin (A/N : Why would Rika have a hairpin? She's not LIKE that! Oh, and her mom locked her in her room. Mwhahahaha....), and charged into the next room.  
  
"Urgh....how did YOU get out of your room?" Nabiki asked. Rika didn't answer, and walked straight up to Nabiki, grabbed the labtop ignoring the shouts of protest from Nabiki and.......chucked it out of the window. Still ignoring the screams from Nabiki, Rika walked swiftly back into her room, and sat down in the chair in front of the computer.  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : Okay, I'm back! :)  
  
Well, I can't think of a cool s/n right now : There's only one reason why Rika would put a smiley face in a message (A/N : Maybe he remembers the episode where Rika gets mad because he put a smiley face on a message, well, really hearts, but he lied....). Let me guess....you strangled Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : No, but Ashley strangled Jeri once...  
  
Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead : *smiles smugly*  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : I chucked her labtop out of the window. :)  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : Why are so paranoid, Rika?  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : BECAUSE! You're going out with a witch, can't you SEE that?  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : ....  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : Thought so!  
  
Well, I can't think of a cool s/n right now : Um...I have to go, but before I do...what's with the s/n, Ryo?  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : Um....  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : *bursts out laughing*  
  
I TRICKED ASHLEY! : I put him in a dress and make-up and made him walk around the store like that.  
  
Well, I can't think of a cool s/n right now : And what's with Ashley's, Jeri's, and Amber's s/ns?  
  
Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead : Jeri tricked me into wearing a shirt that said, 'I love Chris'!!!!  
  
Well, I can't think of a cool s/n right now : Who's Chris?  
  
Jeri, you'd better get out of here, 'cause you are SOOOOO dead : A person I loathe and despise.  
  
Well, I can't think of a cool s/n right now : Uh...I don't think I wanna know more....well....g2g!  
  
If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill! : Yeah, I've g2g too....  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : Oh, is NABIKI coming over so you two can (A/N : For everyone that knows me, I'm a goody-two-shoes and I have rarely used this word....) make-out?  
  
'Well, I can't think of a cool s/n right now' and 'If you make me wear another dress, I WILL kill!' has signed off.  
  
Nabiki will die, mark my words! : Typical. See ya guys later.... ~*~ Rika signed off and laid down on her bed. She couldn't take any of this anymore, she needed to get of there somehow. She finally decided to sneak out of the back window. (A/N : Okay, I know you're thinking, didn't she use a hairpin to get of her room before? Let's pretend that she couldn't...well, that's true because then she would get caught. Cool...) Rika scrambled out of her bed and quietly opened her back window. The cool night air rushed in. Rika was soon walking to somebody's house, she didn't know whose.  
  
Ashley finally finished her algebra homework (A/N : No offense to you, Mr. Smith! *gives him a thumbs up*), and turned on the T.V. to take a well deserved break.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Ashley figured that there was somebody knocking on the door until she realized that the sound was coming from the window. Puzzled, she walked up from her bed and opened her window.  
  
"Hello, who's there?" Ashley asked. (A/N : My house right now is a two- story, so this would never be able to happen...but my NEW house in Japan I wish is only a one-story.)  
  
"Ashley, it's me, Rika," a voice answered from the shadows.  
  
"Rika?" Ashley said, as she pulled Rika inside her room, "What are you doing here?" "I escaped from my back window. I needed to get out of my house for awhile," Rika explained.  
  
"Oh, well, sit down," Ashley said, ushering to her bed, "And tell me all about what's bothering you, Rika."  
  
"Nothing's bothering me," Rika said, eruptly, as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah, like I believe that....it's about Ryo...and Nabiki, right?" Ashley guessed. (A/N : Yes...we already went through this, but Rika hasn't told ME yet!)  
  
"No," Rika lied.  
  
"Rika," Ashley warned.  
  
"Maybe," Rika tried a little bit more truth.  
  
"You mean 'yes', I know you do...you like Ryo but Nabiki's in your way, right?" Ashley said.  
  
Rika was silent. Finally, she caved in. "Yes," she admitted.  
  
"What you have to do, Rika, is go out there, and get Ryo back!" Ashley explained.  
  
"How?" Rika asked.  
  
"Be assertive, put yourself before Nabiki, ignore her completely, and be nicer to Ryo!" Ashley said, standing up.  
  
"Alright..." Rika said slowly.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and in came Ashley's mom, with the phone.  
  
"Honey, have you seen Rika? Her grandmother said - " Ashley's mom, whose name is (A/N : I KNOW it's strange...but this REALLY is my mom's name) Jeri exclaimed. She stopped.  
  
"Um, Mom, Rika came here. We kinda need to talk. Can she spend the night?" Ashley said. Her mom stood there, and finally five minutes later, she reluctantly said 'yes'.  
  
"Here, Rika, you need to talk to your grandmother, though," Jeri (the MOM!) said, giving Rika the phone.  
  
"Yeah, Grandma. I'm sorry, but - yes, thanks Grandma. You're the best," Rika said, and hung up the phone.  
  
"What did she say?" Ashley asked.  
  
"She said she'll cover up for me, so my mom will never know I'm gone," Rika said.  
  
"That's cool....so now you won't get MORE grounded...even though the first time it wasn't your fault..." Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Nabiki has revenge coming..." Rika said, smiling mischievously. (A/N : Quoting my algebra teacher, Mr. Smith, "I don't get mad, I get even!") ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks have finally passed, and it was time for Ryo and Nabiki (A/N : Grrr....) to go to the Bahama's. But, lucky, Rika didn't forget about the cruise that her mom also planned for her either, even if it meant wearing pink frilly dresses. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ashley : YAY! The longest chapter so far is over with! Now, it's time for.......CAROLING!!!  
  
Rika : Caroling???  
  
Ashley : Yes, that's why I'm in choir. I might not get another chapter up before Christmas....so this is my Christmas tribute!  
  
Kazu : Oooo....sing 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ashley : Ahem....uh....no....  
  
Takato : Then what are we singing?  
  
Ashley : *gets packet of carols from Mrs. B (my choir teacher)* Hark! The Herald Angels Sing!  
  
Henry : Okay....1...2...3...  
  
Everyone : Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king  
  
Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled  
  
Joyful all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies  
  
With th'angelic host proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem  
  
Hark! The herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king...  
  
Ashley : And to top it off.....Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer!  
  
Kazu : YAY! YAY! YAY! *starts running around, hits wall, falls over unconscious*  
  
Everyone except Kazu : You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen. Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen. But do you recall? The most famous reindeer of all.....  
  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb!)  
  
And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows (like a flash light!)  
  
All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio)  
  
They'd never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games (like Monopoly)  
  
Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say (in his underwear!)  
  
Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
  
Then all the reindeer loved him, and he shouted out with glee (YIPPEE!)  
  
Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history (like George Washington!)  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!!! YOU'RE A GREAT AUDIENCE!!! *goes off caroling with everyone except Kazu, of course*  
  
F.Y.I. Ryuki all the way in the chapter! FINALLY! 


	7. Operation Ryo

Chapter 7: Operation Ryo  
  
A/N: Amber: I would just like to say that after this chapter, Ashley was very angry at me. There's just a *coughs* few kissing scenes. My boyfriend enters, too! This is just an action-packed chapter, and guess what? KARAOKE TIME! Yes, this is a farewell party for Ryo, and a good riddance party for Nabiki. You didn't think you could get by this story without a karaoke chapter, did you? While this party goes on, Ashley and I start an evil plan to get rid of Nabiki, and Rika sings her true feelings.  
  
Rika: NO I DON'T! I'm still mad at you.*Ryo sneaks up behind her.*  
  
Ryo: BOO!  
  
Rika: AHHH! Oh Ryo, don't be stupid!  
  
Amber: Okay, attention back to me! I'm still mad at Ashley for having Rika come to her house! I wanna mention Digifreak103 for giving me such a nice review, and a good review to all of Ashley's stories! Keep it up, Digifreak103! *Gives thumbs up sign* Okay, on to the disclaimer! You do it, Kazu!  
  
Kazu: aww man.  
  
Amber: I won't give you a script..  
  
Kazu: All right..  
  
Disclaimer: Kazu: Okay, I wish Amber didn't have such a weird friend. and I also wish that Ashley hadn't MADE Amber have Henry for a boyfriend. but she doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Amber: Actually, Ashley DID make me pick Henry for a boyfriend, and if you don't believe me, here's the actual conversation:  
  
(A/N : This is Ashley. Yes, this conversation DID take place. I only made her have Henry for a boyfriend, because then she would take several days just to pick a name. So, this way was easier. ^_^)  
  
Cutensweet7: tell me the truth.....Henry's kinda cute  
  
Aasoprano07: okay....*blushes*  
  
Aasoprano07: id rather invent the hotness of my b/f tho...  
  
Cutensweet7: hehe  
  
Aasoprano07: gimme names!  
  
Cutensweet7: NO GO OUT W/HENRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aasoprano07: NOW!  
  
Cutensweet7: Henry  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: NO!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: COME ON  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: BE SERIOUS  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Cutensweet7: HENRY!!  
  
Aasoprano07: I HAVE TO KISS HIM!!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Cutensweet7: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Cutensweet7: cool  
  
Aasoprano07: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
Aasoprano07: FINE....  
  
Cutensweet7: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aasoprano07: u win...  
  
Cutensweet7:YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aasoprano07: but im sayin that u made me!  
  
Cutensweet7: yes  
  
And there you have it. the actual conversation. Well, anyway, I guess that explains a lot. So, anyway, on to the story. I've been procrastinating for a long time, and I wanna get it over with.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Operation Ryo  
  
*Ding-dong!* Rika finished setting the table at the clubhouse they had rented for the party, carefully made her way through the streamers and balloons, and finally came to the door. She opened it, and to her surprise, there stood Amber and Henry, arms interlocked, smiling at each other. "Uh.hi, guys," she said, not wanting to ask questions at the moment. "Come on in. Where's the stuff?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Amber tilted her head backwards. "It's in the truck." The two of them went inside, took off their sunwear, and shortly, the two of them came out to help, Henry blushing deeply. "I-I think I'll take the um.projector inside." And Amber smiled and winked at Rika. Henry saw this, and immediately turned to go inside, hauling the projector with him. "You are confused, aren't you?" Rika nodded, kind of dumbfounded knowing that Henry and Amber were kissing inside. "Well, Henry and I have been going out for a while now." Amber began to explain. "We have kept it kinda secret, but we've decided to make it public now." Amber seemed overjoyed. "Speaking of making things public, when are you going to tell Ryo you like him and you don't want him to go?"  
  
Rika now did some blushing. "Um...-"  
  
"Exactly. See, me and the girls, y'know, Jeri, Ashley, and I, we have a plan."  
  
Rika stood, shocked. "They know?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Well, anyway, we have a little something going. It's called 'Operation Ryo.' We are going to try our best to get that evil Nabiki girl away from Ryo. Whatever needs to be done."  
  
"Well, thanks, but how?"  
  
"Starting with the karaoke party tonight. But one thing. Don't be stupid. Do nothing concerning Ryo without consulting us first. You have done some pretty stupid things lately. Oh, yeah, and no boys are in on this. News travels fast with them, and this is secret. We have no hope of pulling this off without the element of secrecy. And NEVER tell Nabiki. If she knows, she'll try and stop us."  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Rika was bored. She watched everything, and since she was bored, she noticed everything. She picked up her glass of coke, and dully wiped at the ring of sweat it formed. "Uggh." Karaoke was just about to begin, in fact, the party had not begun. A few friends of *Nabiki's* had yet to arrive, and dumb old Ryo insisted that the party not start without them. Rika had the feeling that the festivities were not going to get better once they arrived. "What's up?" Ashley approached Rika, aware that she was a bit cross.  
  
"Nothing. Big, fat nothing," And Rika hated it. "Hey, wasn't there supposed to be some stupid plan or something?"  
  
"Yeah, we've already started it," and Ashley handed her a script of lyrics. 'Goodbye to you' it was titled.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"They're your lyrics. You sing them."  
  
"The point being." Rika trailed off. She was really confused, and she couldn't see how this would fit. She was getting really frustrated, and she wondered if it was because Ryo was leaving. She scanned the lyrics. "Wow, this is some deep stuff."  
  
"Yeah, that's the point." (a/n: To all of you people that know the song and think it is about a girl leaving her love, I guess it depends on which way you look at it. Let's just pretend that it's about the girl's love leaving her and she's sad.)  
  
"Well, won't he know?"  
  
"You are actually assuming he doesn't already know?"  
  
"Good point." Rika said flatly. She wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
"Well, we will call you when we're ready. In the meantime, pretty much steer clear of the match made in hell."  
  
"Okay. Whatever."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ashley turned around, and they exchanged looks. Ashley knew what she wanted and went to go answer the door. She opened it and stepped aside, offering the preppy girls no welcome, and slammed the door behind them. The preps stared at Ashley with disdain, threw their purses in her face, and gave the place an inspection. They looked at each other, and stood there, waited to be praised and greeted. They weren't going to get any praise OR welcome here. At least, not from the tamers. Nabiki caught sight of them, sighed at the fact that the tamers didn't consider her friends royalty, and came up to them. "Hi, guys, come on over. Oh my gosh, are those new nails?"  
  
"Like, yeah!" Rika rolled her eyes, got up, and stormed out the door. "Outta my way!" She bellowed, and ran out onto the porch. She walked around to the back patio of the clubhouse, and suddenly, it occurred to her. Ryo was leaving. He was really gonna go if they didn't do something! Just then, she saw Amber wandering around in the karaoke area, face illuminated by the soft flashing lights. She flipped through the song choices, seeming indecisive. "Hey, what's up?" Rika had some spark recharged at the rage of Ryo leaving with her. In other words, she actually cared.  
  
"Uggh. I can't decide which song to sing. I want to sing a song for Henry." She smiled. "I love it when he blushes. He's soooo cute."  
  
"At least you get to choose your song."  
  
"Are you upset about that? Because look, we're trying to help you."  
  
"What? Um.no. it's not that. I'm just.frustrated."  
  
"Ahhhh." Amber said, fully understanding but not talking about it. Rika was happy, because all everyone wanted to do was talk about Ryo. "So, what do you think I should sing?"  
  
"Ummm, maybe this one." She pulled up a song titled 'You Get Me.'  
  
"Oh, great! Good one. This is a sure blush-getter."  
  
"Thanks. Glad to know someone cares."  
  
"Oh, come on. Let's remember the nice cruise you get to go on."  
  
"Why? It's nothing but a prep-fest."  
  
"Sure, maybe, but that's the next part of the plan, we're-"  
  
"WHAT?? No. He'll be with Nabiki. Do you WANT to get me killed???"  
  
"Okay, hold on. I was gonna say that we have arranged a blind date."  
  
"Not going down that road either. I don't do blind dates. Not at all."  
  
"Okay, do you want your precious Ryo back or not?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"No buts. It's settled. We set you up on a date with some guy named Kouji (a/n: yes, the chosen one, but he is not a chosen yet, as this is the third season). He's not a tamer, but he is cute, from what I heard. Oh," Amber was startled, as more friends, probably here for the party and not for Ryo, were ringing the doorbell. "Gosh, we are getting quite a crowd." Rika was getting nervous. She knew everyone was, but she also knew that she was, by far, the most nervous of them all. "Come on, let's get ready."  
  
"..Next is.Amber, singing Michelle Branch's "You Get Me!" Amber walked onstage, clearly not too calm about singing in front of a crowd of this magnitude. She took a deep breath, and grabbed the microphone. She sang, and she was very good (Yay! If you think I'm full of myself, as k my friends.)  
  
'You get me'  
  
So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy mixed up world?  
  
I don't care what their sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain?  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still I want you all the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh  
  
The first thing Amber did was look straight at Henry. He-you guessed it- blushed. It was Ashley's turn. As she walked onstage, the announcer (who was Takato, since he is last, by the way.) once again introduced the act. "And now, lovely Ashley, with 'A Moment Like This!'  
  
'A moment like this'  
  
What if I told you  
  
It was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me?  
  
Would you agree?  
  
It's almost that feelin'  
  
That we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Everything changes  
  
But beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
  
But 'till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this...  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever,  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
  
OHHHH, LIKE THIS  
  
OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this.  
  
Ohhhhh, like this.  
  
Ashley stood for a moment, waiting to see the crowd's reaction. Suddenly, everyone began clapping. Nabiki even out on her completely fake smile and clapped a 'Whatever, I just do this for the publicity' clap. Her friends (who made up most of the crowd) even followed suite. Finally, It was Rika's turn. They announced the song quickly.  
  
'Goodbye to you'  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to get old  
  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day  
  
Without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my  
  
Thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and  
  
Nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
And I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
Rika stood onstage, and tried not to look at Ryo. Finally, she glanced at Ryo, who was in a state of shock. He noticed she was looking at him, and promptly passed out. "Oh!" Nabiki shrieked, and ran over. "My darling Ryo!" Nabiki drew attention to the crowd, and the 'Operation Ryo' group (Ashley, Amber, and Jeri) whipped their heads around to see what was going on. "Uh- oh," Ashley said, "that wasn't supposed to happen." Nabiki leaned over and did what only an airhead would think was the only thing to revive him. She kissed him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ryo screamed, sorry he regained consciousness.  
  
"Oh, my love, you fainted," and added in a menacing tone, "I wonder why." But by this time, Jeri was already onstage, ready and impatient to sing. She stared at the announcer booth, and the announcer was startled to attention when Jeri shouted, "HEY!"  
  
"Oh, um.next, we have Jeri, who will be singing 'That's what Girls Do.*head drops and announcer starts snoring*' An extremely annoyed Jeri greedily snatched the mike.  
  
'That's what girls do'  
  
You ask me why  
  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
  
You ask me why  
  
I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)  
  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
  
It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go  
  
You try to understand  
  
But you don't have a clue........  
  
That's what girls do  
  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
  
That's what girls do  
  
You ask me why  
  
I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)  
  
You ask me  
  
Do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)  
  
You want some kind of explanation I can give  
  
It's just a chick thing... that you're messin' with  
  
To me it's black and white  
  
But it's not gettin' through to you......  
  
That's what girls do  
  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
  
That's what girls do  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change?  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... I'm havin', too much fun  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... to you it's confusing  
  
to me it's nothing new  
  
That's what girls do  
  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
  
That's what girls do  
  
Everyone clapped, obviously, and Jeri struck poses like a famous singer. Then everyone stopped. It was Henry's turn. He stepped up to the microphone, and no one knew what he was going to sing. Ashley and Amber exchanged glances. Perhaps a scheme from the boys? It seemed so. Henry had trouble making up his mind often as well. Just as Rika had helped Amber, they had a feeling the boys helped Henry.  
  
'I'd Do Anything'  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Surprisingly enough, Amber blushed. Then she got up onstage, and put her arm around Henry, shooting the boys a grateful look, as Henry would never pick that song on his own. She kissed him on the cheek, and he turned crimson. Ryo made sure Henry didn't pass out, and then took his place on the stage. "Next," the announcer said, "is Ryo, singing 'Wondering!'  
  
'Wondering'  
  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay, I would stay right thru  
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
(Yeah, yeah)  
  
Since I was a young man I never was a fun man  
  
I never had a plan and no security  
  
Then ever since I met you I never could forget you  
  
I only get you right here next to me  
  
'Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh) needs someone that they can trust and...  
  
And you're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh) that I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay, I would stay right thru  
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Now my life is changing, it's always rearranging  
  
Always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
  
Ever since I found you, I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you  
  
'Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh) needs someone that they can trust and...  
  
And you're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh) that I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay, I would stay right thru  
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
(Yeah, yeah)  
  
(Yeah, yeah)  
  
Don't tell me  
  
The bad news  
  
Don't tell me anything at all  
  
Just tell me  
  
That you need me  
  
And stay right here with me  
  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay, I would stay right thru  
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay, I would stay right thru  
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Ryo tried to look at Nabiki the whole time, but he couldn't resist seeing how Rika would react. Rika didn't look like she cared. That was surprising. Or not. Nabiki looked overjoyed, obviously thinking that Ryo was trying to make Rika jealous. He ran down to Nabiki, and she hugged him. He was choking when she finally let him go. He, like most, went back inside. Jeri, Amber, and Ashley wanted to follow him, but they had one more song to listen to. Takato was up and singing before they knew it.  
  
'The Anthem'  
  
It's a new day  
  
But it all feels old  
  
It's a good life  
  
That's what I'm told  
  
But everything it all just feels the same  
  
And my high school  
  
It felt more to me  
  
Like a jail cell  
  
A penitentiary  
  
My time spent there, it only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you  
  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up, you,  
  
Don't wanna be you  
  
Go to college, a university  
  
Get a real job  
  
That's what they said to me  
  
But I could never live the way they want  
  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time  
  
Out of step while they all get in line  
  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them?  
  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you.  
  
Takato got offstage, and the girls breathed a sigh of relief. They pushed through the crowd, grabbing Rika as they went. They pulled Rika inside, and Ashley had to stop flirting with Takato, and Amber had to pull away from Henry. Rika headed straight for Ryo, and they had to grab her and pull her into a spare room. "Shhhh," Ashley said, "we're gonna tell you about our plan."  
  
"Okay, Amber began, like I said before, we set you up on a date for your cruise tomorrow. His name is Kouji."  
  
"Just remember, you are not doing this to make Ryo jealous. We think that Ryo is under some weird spell. He still likes you is our theory, but he is forced to like Nabiki because of that aura of hers. It has trapped him because, for some reason, she singled him out." Jeri took a long breath.  
  
Rika could tell the girls took their work very seriously. "Then what is the point, may I ask?"  
  
"The point is, that Ryo might remember how much he really likes you, and he will remember that he doesn't like Nabiki," Ashley said, then added, "wait.was that too confusing? " She frowned and shrugged.  
  
"No, I get it. But how? Ryo will be on land." Rika didn't understand how any of this would work unless Ryo would be near her.  
  
"Not so," said Amber. "We made sure we weren't wasting our time. Ryo has a cruise, too. Right near yours. Funny, because it's under Nabiki's name. And his dad isn't going. Okay, so now you know. Go out there and have as much fun as possible, and we'll be at your house in the morning to wish you good bye and good luck." Amber finished as she pushed Rika out the door. She stood in the hallway, confused for a moment. She ran through the plan silently. It sounded like it would work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Rika couldn't sleep. Partly because she had left the girls to do the cleaning up, but since they had insisted. And partly because she had the feeling something far bigger than this would happen on the cruise. Tomorrow, she would get on a flight to the Bahamas, and then a 10-day cruise. Things are working out, shoe thought, but why do I feel like something will go wrong?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding-dong!* The doorbell rang as Rika zoomed down the stairs to answer it. She opened the door to Amber, Ashley, and Jeri hugging her goodbye. She heard everyone spout at her at the same time. "I'll miss you," "Good luck," all that stuff. Then she pushed past them and said, look, we're ready to go, so, bye. After all, it's only 11 days. It would add up to probably more than a day getting there and back."  
  
"Oh alright," Ashley said.  
  
"Don't forget the sunscreen!" Amber shouted as they loaded up the car (what would they take, a train?) to the airport.  
  
"Don't forget the sunscreen? Oh come on! Don't forget to write us all!" Jeri yelled. The girls were tired, it was 6:00 am. They took their turns stretching and yawning, then reluctantly went home.  
  
It was not a very long drive to the airport, so Rika saved her sleepiness for the plane. It all went by very quickly. They got set with their tickets, they dropped their luggage off, Rika kept a small bag for the overhead compartment. It had a picture of Ryo inside. Finally, they boarded the plane. Rika let it all go once they got seated, and it was a snooze- fest most of the way there. The last thing Rika saw before drifting off to sleep was the rising sun.  
  
Before she knew it, they were on the cruise. She got a cart for her stuff, and took it to her cabin. Her mom was getting ready for her photo shoot, so she had a little time. She searched the boat, and finally came up with a kid with black hair in a ponytail, and faced the open sea. In the distance, he watched a ship sail away form the port. Ryo's ship. She cautiously approached him. "Hi," she said, "you must be Kouji."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark shadow person : You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound. A dimension of sight. A dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into...The Twilight Zone.  
  
Ashley : HEY! Rod, I TOLD you that you cannot just break into an author note!!! *hits Rod on the head with her backpack OW!*  
  
Rod : Remember...you've just crossed over in....The Twilight Zone.  
  
Ashley : Yeah, yeah, right. Well, I'm here! Yes, I had to have SOME input on this chapter. Well, luckily, I only have a few things to say. If you wanna know what I thought when Amber wrote Ashley had to stop flirting with Takato, the answer is NO COMMENT. And, you should be very happy that you're actually reading this chapter, since it took Amber, what?, like 20 days to write it. Okay, it IS the longest chapter, but still. And, you should feel VERY LUCKY, that you aren't reading a 'R' rated chapter now. I talked Amber out of it...thankfully. Read and review, and I promise you, my chapter will not take 20 days to write! ^_^ 


	8. Blind Date Magic

Ashley : Hey guys. I really don't have anything to say -  
  
Kazu : Wow, that's a first.  
  
Ashley : Shut up. As I was saying, *glares at Kazu* we're just going to go straight to the disclaimer....and...*spins 'Wheel of Fortune', and it lands on 'ROD SERLING'*.  
  
Rod : I get to do the disclaimer?  
  
Ashley : Unfortunately, yes. Here's the script. Just read and get it over with.  
  
Rod : Alright. I would like to remind you that you've just crossed over in....The Twilight Zone....and....*notices angry look on Ashley's face* Ashley feels that she should have the right as a citizen to own Digimon...even just a little part of it but doesn't. She also wants to own many other things that have no significance to this. That is all.  
  
Ashley : Thanks Rod. Oh yeah, guess I do have something to say.  
  
Kazu : *groans* Urgh....  
  
Ashley : As I was SAYING, in this chapter, you will enter Rika's lovely imagination. I had this idea half way through and used it so it might be insane...but it's Rika's imagination....and there is a lot of scene changes. So you'll have to follow with me. Okay, onto the chapter.  
  
Short key : 'text' - thinking "text" - talking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight : Blind Date Magic  
  
Kouji turned around. "Yes, you must be Rika..." From his face, Rika could tell he was the rebel kind, also with the bandanna and long hair.  
  
"Yes," Rika said. She watched Ryo's ship sail off into the sea. 'Well, here it goes...'  
  
"You know, I really hate blind dates. I can't believe I agreed to this," Kouji muttered.  
  
"I was set up too. Blind dates are so stupid," Rika said.  
  
"Who set you up on this?" Kouji asked.  
  
"My friends, Ashley, Amber, and Jeri," Rika answered. "You?"  
  
"My friends, J.P., Takuya, and Tommy," Kouji said.  
  
"Yeah, friends are always doing that to you," Rika commented. "One moment, they're your best friend, and then the next moment, they turn on you, even though they think it's a good cause."  
  
"True." All was silent until....BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"What's that?" Kouji asked, looking around.  
  
Rika realized it was coming from one of the pockets of her baggy pants. (A/N : Yes, baggy pants. I can see Rika being the kind of person to wear those cool baggy pants that I'm not allowed to wear but my friend Katie is going to get me some even if my mom doesn't allow it. Okay...back to the story.)  
  
"Excuse me a moment," Rika said, turning the corner and looking through her many MANY pockets. Finally, she found the source of the incessant beeping. A beeper.  
  
"What the - I don't even HAVE a beeper!" Rika stuttered and checked the message. (A/N : Let's pretend that on THIS beeper, the messages can be as long as you want without shortening them into fragments...so it's more like those cell phone message things. Got it? Good.)  
  
Rika, did you see Ryo's ship sail?  
  
Rika sighed. What was this, TailDaters? How did they even got this beeper sort of thing in her pocket anyway? She didn't want to know, but she might as well face it, this was going to be like an episode of TailDaters, with them being the annoying Backseat Daters in the even more annoying Stakeout Bus. (A/N : I only watched TailDaters once...and five minutes of it. The Internet does wonders...)  
  
Yes. HOW DID YOU GET THIS BEEPER IN MY POCKET!?! Stop bothering me!  
  
Rika wanted to throw the stupid beeper thing over the edge of the ship, but, in a way, her friends were there to help her. But, also, in a way, they were there to ANNOY her.  
  
Secret ancient magic. Now, start off by talking to Kouji. Get to know him better. Let him get to know YOU. Then, we'll get back to you.  
  
"Rrrright....well, they are doing this to help me. Better give them the credit...." Rika said, replying.  
  
Yeah, thanks. Reply back LATER! Not NOW. Not 5 minutes from now. Later as in, TOMORROW. Bye.  
  
She knew her friends too well. She turned off the beeper, so even if a message came in, it wouldn't beep, and joined up with Kouji again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika laid down on her bed cluttered with her bags and other useless junk. She had just come back from a walk with Kouji. Turns out, they had a lot in common. He wasn't very talkative, but he was still polite. And he was cute too....in the rebel sort of way.  
  
'But not as cute as Ryo.' Rika thought. 'God, I keep thinking about Ryo! I wonder what he's doing right now...'  
  
~*~  
  
~Rika's Imagination! WE WELCOME YOU!~  
  
"Oh, Ryo! I love you!" Nabiki cried out, hugging on Ryo.  
  
"I love you too Nabiki..." Ryo said, back, kissing her. Goes on for 15 minutes...  
  
~*~  
  
"Urgh....stupid imagination..." Rika muttered, sitting up.  
  
"Rika," Rumiko came through the small door into the cramped cabin.  
  
"What?" Rika asked.  
  
"We're going to dinner. Get ready."  
  
"Do I have to go?" Rika asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yes," Rumiko said, "And wear something nicer than you're wearing."  
  
"No, I'm not changing. It's not like a fancy dinner!" Rika replied, stubborn.  
  
Rumiko sighed. "Alright, come on." Rika got up, and slouched down to dinner. Dinner wasn't that great, and Rika just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, Rika made the mistake of checking the messages she got on her beeper, which were coming in every second. Rika deleted all of them. Then another one came in.  
  
Rika, don't worry. We tied up Jeri, so you won't be getting messages every second. So, what's up?  
  
Rika breathed a sigh of relief, and wrote back.  
  
Well, so far, I've taken a walk with Kouji, used my imagination, and went to dinner.  
  
Sounds fun. Well, I'll leave you alone...I wouldn't want to become a Jeri....hehehe....seriously... (A/N : Just guess who's talking here...)  
  
K, bye.  
  
Rika put the beeper in her bag, and then went out on the dock, to watch the murky black water. The waters rippled. It was so calming, and so quiet. It sounded as if no one was here....wait...no one here?! On a cruise ship?! Why was all so quiet? The answer came when she found out that not that many people were on this ship...only a couple families. That was a little bit weird.  
  
Rika laid down in her cabin, unaware of the crazy day that was coming up. Soon, she had dozed off into a soon-to-be-disturbed peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rika, get up, honey. Breakfast is ready and I signed you up for a photo shoot!" Rumiko came bounding into the cabin, turning on the lights and leaving as quickly as she came.  
  
Rika groaned and opened one eye a little bit to see the clock read, 5:31. Then she shook her head, thinking her mom must of made a mistake coming in here this early, or she was dreaming it, and fell back asleep until...  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
Rika bolted upright and cursed the ship that blew its horn. She then noticed it was Ryo's ship, so it was very nearby. Then, since she probably wasn't going to go asleep again, got up and dressed in her 'I'm not anti- social, I just don't like you' T-shirt and blue jeans. It was when she put her hair into a ponytail, she realized what her mom had said.  
  
"PHOTO SHOOT!?" Rika shouted, storming out of the room.  
  
Rika hurriedly walked down to the breakfast room (or whatever you call it) and accidently didn't notice Kouji on the way.  
  
"Hey Rika!" Kouji shouted, to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kouji. Didn't see you. Where are you going?" Rika said, coming to a stop.  
  
"Breakfast. You?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Same. Come on, let's go," Rika said, being impatient today.  
  
Rika ate breakfast with Kouji and then was found by her mom.  
  
"Come on, honey. Time for the photo shoot!" Rumiko said, smiling.  
  
"No, mom! I hate photo shoots! I'm not doing it!" Rika shouted, but with the promise of 50 bucks, she reluctantly agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, work it baby! Turn to the side...PERFECT!" the camera man shouted, frantically taking pictures of a Rika in a pretty purple dress that matched her eyes.  
  
'Urgh...I really hate this. AND I HATE THIS DRESS!' Rika thought, as she turned to her left.  
  
"Smile....that's it!" the camera man continued.  
  
At that moment, Kouji casually walked in, and saw Rika.  
  
'Woah! She's so beautiful with her hair down...' Kouji thought, as he froze, and watched her. From that moment, he knew.  
  
"Okay, Rika baby...you're done," the camera man said, turning off his camera. Rika practically jumped off the stage and changed out of the hideous dress.  
  
"Hey Kouji," she said, seeing him in the back of the room.  
  
"Hi, uh...let's go outside and take a walk," Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"Okay..." Rika agreed, and she took her bag as they left the room.  
  
After they were far away from the room, and out where no one was, Kouji stopped and turned around to face Rika.  
  
"Um...Rika. I have something to say," Kouji said, a bit nervous.  
  
(A/N : Here it is folks. The big KoujixRika moment. Wow, maybe I should start writing these kind of fanfics...hmm...NAH!)  
  
"What?" Rika asked, absentmindly.  
  
"I want to say that I've had a really great time being here with you so far. And - " Kouji stopped. "I like you - a lot."  
  
"Wha - " Rika started to say, but Kouji cut her off by a kiss.  
  
'Kouji is kissing me?! But there's nothing here...it doesn't feel like what I thought my first kiss would feel like. Kouji's not the one for me. I think Ryo is. But to make Ryo understand, I have to go along with this.' Rika thought, breaking away from Kouji and looking out into the sea. There was another ship out there that was very close - Ryo's ship. She also saw a pair of binoculars being thrown off the ship and a figure hitting another figure with a bag. Then she looked back at Kouji.  
  
"Wow," Kouji whispered, and Rika smiled.  
  
'Maybe it might turn out okay...just maybe...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night fell, and Rika was outside watching the calmness of the water, the air. Even the fact that the captain fell off board a couple minutes before didn't bother her. She was completely calm, for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was the fact that the plan might turn out like she planned....maybe her life was going to turn positive for awhile.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Rika took out her beeper and checked the message.  
  
Hey, Rika. This is Jeri. I got free. Did you kiss Kouji yet?  
  
Rika tried to hide a small smile as she replied.  
  
Yes. And this plan might work after all. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley : Woo...that was hard work. But it's done. Short but cute.  
  
Rika : I need an explanation here. Why did I just kiss Kouji and SMILE afterwards?  
  
Ashley : All because of the plan. The brilliant plan.  
  
Ryo : What's weird is...I can't see how you can write a KoujixRika and LIKE it.  
  
Ashley : I thought it was cute. Extremely cute.  
  
Kazu : I thought it was revolting.  
  
Ashley : Well, if you want to take over Amber's chapter and write it yourself, go ahead. I dare you.  
  
Kazu : Uh...no thanks. I'll just stick with being a person in your head and fanfics.  
  
Ashley : Good. I also have to thank Amber's annoying muse because it bothered me to write some of his stupid - maybe not - ideas in this chapter. So, some of this chapter is his work. This was his ideas :  
  
1. the photo shoot  
  
2. the "binocular" scene, except the "bag part". That was mine! ^_^  
  
3. some other small details  
  
So, yeah....lastly, I have to add this little note to drive Amber insane. I want to thank my Math Muse a.k.a. C.G. (Chibi Genius) Henry for teaching me how to do my Algebra. You're a great muse!  
  
Rika : Before Ashley tells Amber the secret of her notebook like she did with her muse, review.  
  
Kazu : Yes, review. Reviews are good. They tell us how much you like me - uh - I mean this fanfic.  
  
Ashley : Baka. Well, read and review and have a nice - um - weekend. Yes, weekend. And, if you want to for some strange reason, you can e-mail me at Cutensweet7@aol.com or IM me at Cutensweet7, but, HEAR - UM - READ THIS!, you must say you are from ff.net or something like that or I'll think you're one of those crazy people who follow me around (like someone I know). Bye! 


	9. Sun, surf, swimsuits, and stalkers!

Chapter 9: Sun, surf, swimsuits, and stalkers!  
  
Amber: Hi. It's Amber. *Henry carefully approaches Amber.*  
  
Henry: Hey, um...I think they already know that. *Henry winces and ducks just in time to dodge Amber's flying fist*  
  
Amber: Yeah, moro- oh. Hi Henry. I thought you were Kazu. Anyway, I bet you're wondering about the title of the chapter. I am not going to tell you. *Amber suddenly remembers something. *Whispers* Hey Henry. Did you replace Rika's swimsuit?  
  
Henry: Shhh. Yeah. I got it.  
  
Amber: Excellent! This is gonna be great! Well anyway, I haven't much to say right now, except the disclaimer-*Henry turns and tries to sneak away, and Amber reaches behind her and grabs him*- and I have to mention bad bad Digifreak103 for making the mean joke about Henry. *Turns and hugs Henry* He ISN'T gay! *Henry squirms and Amber lets him go* Hey stop that!  
  
Henry: Sorry, I just don't like to be hugged. I guess I have to do the disclaimer. *Amber glares at him* I mean, that is, what a privilege! Okay, here we go *tries to act all cheery*  
  
Disclaimer: Amber doesn't own me, to some contrary beliefs, nor does she own any characters in Digimon.  
  
Amber: Cut, cut! That was too legal. Here. *Amber hands him a squirrel suit* Here, do it in this.  
  
Henry: *Puts on the squirrel suit and mutters* Here goes. Amber bought the special surprise we put in Rika's tote bag, she stole my heart, and a lot of other things *Amber glares at him* just joking. No, really. But it would take a lot of money to buy Digimon. But, on the other hand, she could always steal that, too.  
  
Amber: And.CUT! That was great, Henry! Genuine enthusiasm!  
  
Henry: I still don't see why I needed the squirrel suit.  
  
Amber: Oh that. Well, I liked it.  
  
Henry: Really? *Henry gets what Amber means and blushes* Oh.I see..  
  
Amber: Yeah, we have things to do too, you know. Let them read already.  
  
Henry: Okay..well.here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Sun, surf, swimsuits, and stalkers!  
  
HONK! HONK! The horns of Rika's and Ryo's ship blew as they both pulled in to the harbor on an isolated island. They would have it mostly to themselves, because about the only things on the island were a Motel, a general store, a rent-a-car place (except for the fact that the roads are so small you can hardly fit one car on them, so mostly motorcycles), and a surf shop. 'This probably isn't the first idea of luxury,' Rika thought, 'but hey, some people like their privacy.including me.'  
  
The ship bellowed another 'toot' and pulled into the port. They hauled their luggage to the mini-car, and it drove away to the motel without them in it- because the car was too small to fit that much stuff- and it was to be unloaded in the motel room. Rika decided she didn't want to drive, she didn't particularly like it, and so Kouji would drive. He said he had experience riding motorcycles. They went to the rent-a-car place and got a motorcycle for the three days they would be here.  
  
Rika didn't surf, though, but Kouji did, on the other hand, he had his own board, so they didn't plan to hit the surf shop. The place was not all too technologically advanced. There wasn't even a swimwear shop. One thing she could say to the island's defense was the air. It was not at all polluted. It was hotter than it was in Japan, but the air was crisp and clean, and smelled of sea salt.  
  
Rika sat on the back of the motorcycle, holding on to Kouji tightly. She wasn't at all surprised; Kouji seemed like the type that rode motorcycles all the time.  
  
The clean air she had noticed earlier was now all around her, awakening her with fresh oxygen she had never really experienced before. She felt alive. "Hey, Kouji," she shouted, "can we go swimming? I feel a little warm."  
  
"I know what you mean. This place is a little humid to me too." He pulled off at the side of the shore, as there was shore practically everywhere. Every once in a while, there would be something like a rest stop with a place to change.  
  
Rika and Kouji got off the motorcycle and went into the separate rooms. Rika unloaded the swim bag she carried on her shoulder, took out the sunglasses, sunscreen, and- uh-oh.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Rika screamed. This was her worst nightmare! Suddenly, the beeper in her bag began to beep.  
  
Hey. It was a message from Amber. Did you find my surprise? Rika was turning red, and it wasn't sunburn.  
  
Yes. That was you?  
  
Oh, yeah. It was a little 'Unexpected Surprise.'  
  
Well, surprise, surprise. It's like finding dog poop on your front porch and your neighbor says 'Surprise, surprise! I thought I'd replace your newspaper with dog poo. I just assumed you'd appreciate it. Big favor, huh?'  
  
I take it you don't appreciate it, then.  
  
Hmmm...let's see.  
  
Well, you have no choice. We took your 1-piece out.  
  
So I'm stuck wearing a bikini. (A/n: yep, that's right, a bikini!)  
  
We thought it might arouse more jealousy.  
  
Okay, so who did this now?  
  
Besides me?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Henry.  
  
Okay, making note.  
  
Have fun in your new swimsuit! ^_^  
  
o_o;;  
  
She shut the beeper off and threw it in the bag. She finished changing (like Amber said, what choice was there?) and came out to find Kouji already changed. He was clearly very impressed. His eyes went wide as he looked her up and down. "WOW!" Kouji said, obviously with more surprise than he had intended.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," she said, "I was set up." Kouji shrugged, still amazed, and they ran off to the beach. Kouji was very excited about using his board, because under normal circumstances he didn't get to. While he was distracted, Rika got bored. She wandered off towards the cluster of tropical trees and shrubs. She swore she saw something moving. To add to it, she was curious about not seeing Ryo and Nabiki. It was a long time that had gone by that she had been blessed not to see them, but some things are just designed to make you worry the longer you go without seeing them, no matter how bad it is to see them in the first place.  
  
She slinked over to the 'forest' and took a look around. Hmph! Nothing. She risked a peek inside. That was weird. But she just wouldn't let her suspicion go overlooked. She began searching, when she heard a rustling. She heard something that sounded a lot like Kouji when he took off his bandanna to adjust it. "Hello?" Rika was almost whispering. She hadn't noticed that it was natural for her to try and keep a quiet place that way.  
  
The person in the bushes gave up on silent stalking, and decided to step out of the bushes. It was, to Rika's surprise, a girl.  
  
It was your typical 'Biker Chick,' or at least the stereotype of one. She had long, curly blonde hair, flowing down from a red bandanna. She rudely chomped a piece of gum, and every few seconds, a huge purple bubble emerged from her scarlet lips. This girl was clearly American. Her outfit was pretty revealing (who was she calling revealing). It consisted of a red halter top (super short), fringed blue jean short cutoffs (boy was that a mouthful), and some (oddly enough) black combat boots.  
  
She cocked her head to the side and gave Rika a head-to-toe inspection, contempt gleaming in her eyes. Funny thing was, it seemed to suit her. She spoke up in what was clearly a southern accent (go figure!) that was exaggerated and ridiculous. "So, I he-uh you the gal that's bin seein' mah may-un."  
  
"Arrgh. What is it with the girls thinking they own every guy I like?" Rika muttered.  
  
"Mah name's Jesse, and way-ell, maybe yew's too ugly to get yerself yer own gah."  
  
"Hey-" Rika began to respond, but cut herself short. She didn't care if someone thought she was ugly! She steeled herself. If this one wasn't gonna give up without a fight, so be it. Like she always said, 'A fight's a fight!' She did see the superiority flicker in her enemy's eyes for a moment, thrown off by Rika's sudden unwillingness to care.  
  
She hadn't realized it, but they began to circle each other, like two lions about to have a face-off. She saw Jesse fire up for another round of insults. She once again braced herself.  
  
"Hmmm.funny, ah don't see you ay-as much competition. Maybe 'cuz ah don't go up against many tom-boys." Rika didn't mind that comment. Jesse saw this, but it was too late for her.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea, why don't you stop the little southern charade, sweetie? Or is it like your face, hideous and indestructible? Or wait, I could just rip that annoying face off right now." Jesse blew a bubble, and let out an exaggerated gasp. Her shields went down, and for a moment, she thought she was going to see the waterworks. But that didn't mean she had won.  
  
She had the feeling the standoff was far from over. For now the girl had backed off. The end of round one. Rika had won the battle, but not the war. She added, as if by afterthought, "By the way, my names Rika. Don't forget it."  
  
When she got back, Kouji was still riding waves. He wiped out a lot. She laughed and Kouji yelled back, "Hey! It's not funny! I don't get a lot of practice!" It sounded ridiculously defensive, so Rika usually laughed some more. Finally, Kouji got tired of drinking sea water and came back to shore.  
  
He said, "I noticed you were gone. You went into the trees. I thought you were going to swim." Rika almost got embarrassed. She had completely underestimated Kouji. He never let his guard down, and he seemed ever aware of what's going on him. So she decided to joke.  
  
"Ahhhh, I see Kouji sees and knows all," she said, "maybe that hair of yours is hiding your third eye!"  
  
"Don't play cute with me. I know you did it for a reason."  
  
"Well, what is there to do in the ocean but surf? I don't know how to surf."  
  
"You could collect shells."  
  
"Yes, but you're not in the ocean. What difference is there to being in the trees except for the shade?" Kouji would've been amazed, but for the fact that he realized this all along. He had met someone who could talk rings around him when it comes to explaining things. He gave up. It obviously wasn't important. But just then, Rika started to speak.  
  
"Look, Kouji, I thought I saw something moving-"  
  
"It's alright. You can do whatever you want." Rika went off the defensive.  
  
"What? Did you miss me in my bikini?" Sometimes she was amazed at what she sacrificed to lighten up a situation.  
  
The temperature was much better that night, and perfect for Rika because it was dark, too. They walked along the beach together, discussing how Rika got there in the first place.  
  
"Yeah," Rika was saying, "my friends did this. It was all over a guy." She hesitated. "A guy I like." She stopped, and looked at her feet, digging up a little sand. "His name is Ryo."  
  
Just then she heard something, and saw a shape skulk through the darkness. It headed toward the patch of trees, and it didn't look like a girl. She had an indisputable suspicion of who it was. "Did you see that? I don't know if I'm paranoid or what, but I sense that people have been following me around. That might have been Ryo."  
  
"How'd he get here?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I don't know much about that. All I know is that he was on a twin cruise. He was on the ship you were watching take off. And I think he saw us kissing."  
  
"There is another girl I like, too. Her name is-" Kouji stopped himself. He thought that since he kissed Rika, he ought not to tell her he had another girl on his mind. "Well, her name is Zoe, but I don't have a chance with her. I've given up."  
  
"So, I'm basically your second choice." She didn't sound exactly fuming; this was like a way out for her, because she was certain she didn't feel as strongly about him as he did about her. She did it just to mess with his mind. She wanted him to make an excuse to bail, so she could go after the shadow. She could only think to herself about how the curiosity killed the cat. Boy, would she be right about that later.  
  
"Um.no, I mean yes-I didn't know you, but-um...I have to go back to the motel. I wanna get up early and surf. Bye!" and Kouji ran off into the darkness. She heard a rumble of an engine, and she was home free. The ocean reached out and splashed her feet with cooling water. She felt like she was ready to take on the shadows.  
  
She walked over to the trees, and she knew whoever was there was expecting her. She knew who it was now if there was ever a doubt in her mind. Whoever this was knew her all too well. "Ryo, she whispered, follow me," and added, as if in afterthought, "as if you weren't already."  
  
She went down to an abandoned campfire, and, took a twig and brushed off the sand. She too some logs and a matchbook that was lying around. She lay down the logs on top of the ones already there, and struck a match and placed it carefully. The brush in the firewood caught quickly, and with a little blowing, it was well on it's way to becoming a bright fire.  
  
She sat down by the water. The water splashed her feet some more. She knew Ryo hadn't known where she went, he had to find his way out of the trees in her direction, which he wasn't sure of in the first place. He would figure it out when he saw the fire.  
  
The fire was glowing when he figured out where she was. He sat down on a seat made out of a split log. She got up and sat down, looking at him. He owed her an explanation, as if she didn't know why he had been following her in the first place. He poked at the fire to avoid her gaze. "I got away from Nabiki. She follows me everywhere. I wanted to talk to you. Who's the guy?" He looked up at her with the eyes of a puppy that had just been kicked. 'Good,' she thought. 'He must be coming out of it. It's working.'  
  
"His name is Kouji. The girls set me up with him." Just then, the beeper beeped.  
  
What are you doing? We haven't heard from you in a while.  
  
Don't bother me! I'm alone with Ryo!  
  
Oooooo...  
  
Who is this, by the way?  
  
Jeri.  
  
I figured.  
  
Kiss him!  
  
Shutting off beeper...  
  
She shut off the beeper, and looked back to Ryo.  
  
"Oh." Ryo appeared to be considering how to react. He probably didn't know how he should. "Well.does he like you?" Rika wasn't sure if she should say that he liked her more than the plan really allowed, but she knew she probably shouldn't mention the plan at all, so she just said "Yeah. He likes me." No use. Ryo knew what she was thinking.  
  
"But do you like him as much?" Rika thought of something quick.  
  
"I don't know, I can't read people's minds." Ryo stopped trying to find that out. He knew it wouldn't do any good to try.  
  
"Well.um, I saw you two kissing on the ship." She didn't know whether or not to pretend she liked it.  
  
"So? Didn't you two kiss? Besides, you had no right to spy on me. I saw you with those binoculars on the ship. Nabiki clearly wasn't happy to see you watching. How DARE you!" And with that, she got up and stormed off.  
  
"Rika, no, I didn't mean-" But it was no use. Rika was gone. She walked up the shore and into the patch of trees, taking the shortcut. Suddenly, a large brown object went hurtling toward her. It was dark outside, and she had just enough time to register it was a coconut. THUNK! It collided with her head with a dull thump. She went down.  
  
"Well, whaddaya know," Jesse said, walking up to her fallen enemy. "There's sumthin' in there, after all."  
  
~*Meanwhile, with Kouji*~  
  
"Uggghh." Kouji said, just waking up from his drug. He found himself gagged and bound inside of what appeared to be a cave. He writhed across the floor until he was at the edge only to see a colossal dropoff, with several platforms along the way, at the bottom, the angry sea crashed like thunder.  
  
He rolled over and looked up. Only a little way up, there was ground. 'So that's how I got here,' he thought, and tried to remember what happened to get him here. 'Hmmmm..'  
  
~*Kouji's flashback! WE WELCOME YOU!*~  
  
Kouji was in his hotel room. He was wondering when Rika would come back. It was late. Maybe Rika wouldn't come back. That would save him some explaining, but that was probably too much to ask. "Hmmm," he said to himself, and rolled over onto his back.  
  
There was a knock on his door, and he came and unbolted it.  
  
"Room service" The girl on the other side of the door said with a southern belle accent.  
  
"Oh, come on in," he said, and let the room service girl push her cart loaded with the stuff he ordered into the room. There was a burger, some fries, a bottle of catsup, and a glass of fresh-squeezed lemonade with strawberry in it.  
  
He was parched, so he had a sip of the lemonade. The girl's polite smile turned to a cocky, satisfied smile. She got into his lap, and started kissing him all over his face.  
  
"That's it, mah dahlin'," she said. "Drink it down."  
  
~*Back with Kouji*~  
  
"Oh, I musta passed out," he said, and touched his face. Sure enough, his fingers were covered with lipstick. 'I wonder where Rika is now,' he thought, and wondered if the girl who kidnapped him was the girl in the trees Rika had talked about.  
  
~*Back with Rika*~  
  
"Jeez," she said, "where am I?" Rika rubbed a sore spot on her head, and opened up her eyes to a horrifying scene. Her view was up against a tree, lifted three feet in the air. It was just across the stomach, though, so she could move her hands. A note was slipped between her stomach and the rope. It read, 'Let's see how you'll get away from this one without your precious Kouji.' It was signed 'Jesse and Nabiki.'  
  
She heard a soft chitter. She looked into the shrubs, and a squirrel ran out of one of them.  
  
"Here, squirrelly, squirrelly," Rika called out, wondering why there was a squirrel in the Bahamas in the first place. "Come here and chew the rope." The squirrel chattered inquisitively. It rushed up to Rika, and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Chit chit." Rika rolled her eyes and pretended to hold something behind her back.  
  
"Here squirrelly, I got something for ya." It crawled around the tree, and peered into her hands, cupped around air. It lifted one and saw that it was empty. It decided to clamp down hard on her hand.  
  
"Oww!!!!!" Rika cried, and examined her hand. "Dumb old rabies infested rodent!!!!!" She bellowed as the squirrel ran away. "Thing was smarter than I thought," she grumbled. "Now what am I gonna do???"  
  
"Rika!" A voice shouted as they pushed through the bushes. "Rika, I'm so glad I found you!" Ryo emerged.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She called to him. "How did you know I was here?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Nope, I was as clueless as you were until a couple minutes ago. I found out about you and I know where Kouji was taken."  
  
"Kouji was taken? I thought he was just gone.."  
  
"He was drugged and taken to a remote location. On the high end of the island, in a cave on a cliff. The only way to get there is to climb down a rope. Come on," he rushed to her and began cutting the ropes with his pocket knife. "We have to get going before its too late. Jesse's is heading there now."  
  
He cut her ropes fully and lifted her slowly down. "And this makes how many times I've saved your life?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
She leaned close and kissed him softly. On the lips. He fell unconscious. "Oh, god," she said. "Now how am I gonna get to Kouji?"  
  
~*Ryo's POV! WE WELCOME YOU!*~  
  
"Oww.hey!" Ryo shouted as cold water was thrown over him. When he wiped his face, he saw Rika's lavender eyes staring meaningfully into his.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rika asked, smiling and slightly giggling. 'Wow,' Ryo thought, 'she's so pretty when she smiles.'  
  
"Yeah," he said, and rubbed his head (I rhyme! ^_^). "I think I hit my head."  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Rika asked. Ryo thought for a minute, then remembered.  
  
"Um.yeah.didn't you kiss me?" Rika didn't answer, she only smiled and nodded and giggled. 'This is so unlike her.' Ryo thought. 'This must be a dream.'  
  
Rika backed away as Ryo scrambled to his feet. He felt light and floaty. But he still remembered where Kouji was. He led the way to his bike (that was all he could ride when he was sneaking away) and Rika sat in back of him. He pedaled like the wind, and he arrived at the cliff, where a rope was already tied to a clamp attached to the ground.  
  
"She's been here." Ryo said sharply, and came out of his dreamy state. He turned to her. "You afraid of heights? " He asked urgently.  
  
"No." Rika replied, but she kind of was. She had to abandon her fear to save Kouji. He was kind to her and showed her a good time. She owed him. She grabbed the rope and climbed down. There were small footholds to put her feet in while climbing. She jumped to the edge of the cliff and let go of the rope. She moved aside to make room for Ryo.  
  
"Ahh.so this is the evil headquarters. Kinda unremarkable, isn't it?"  
  
"Way-el, if it isn't the damsel in distray-as her-say-elf comin' to rescue her may-an," Jesse said as she looked up from her hostage. "And ah suppose wonder-boy here saved yew. Wait 'till Nabiki finds out."  
  
"Enough small-talk," she said. "Let's get down to business. You have something I want. Gimme. Or over the cliff you go."  
  
"Is thay-at a threat?" She asked. "I don't fahnd it thay-at convincing. Maybe you should back it up."  
  
"Okay." And Rika threw a punch at her. She stood up and blocked. She punched back, and Rika ducked. Ryo and Kouji were backed up into a corner, knowing not to get in the way of a catfight.  
  
"This is good. Now all it needs is popcorn." Ryo whispered. Kouji nodded in agreement, because he couldn't speak on account of his bandanna being stuffed in his mouth.  
  
They threw punches and exchanged kicks, and this went on for a quite a long time. Finally, Jesse had Rika at the edge. She was leaning in on her, about to finish her off.  
  
".ay-und if yew thank yew cay-un chay-ellenge me and get away with it, you've got anuthah thang comin', missy."  
  
"Oh my god!" Rika shrieked. "Is that a broken nail?"  
  
"Oh no!" screeched Jesse, and took her hands off Rika's shoulders. Then Rika sped around Jesse, so she was nearest the cliff.  
  
"Oh really? Looks like I've already gotten away with it." And with that, Rika shoved Jesse over the cliff. "Preps." Rika said, dusting her hands off. "You know one , you know 'em all." She helped untie Kouji, and faced Ryo.  
  
"Ryo?" she said.  
  
"What?" Ryo replied, turning from the raging sea to look at her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber: Aww how cute! ^_^ I kinda put Rika ooc for a minute there, but at least Rika can claim that Ryo was still partially unconscious if he ever tried to say anything. Okay, this is an important announcement!!!! Whoever gives the 50th review to this story, gets a special prize!!! We're not quite sure what...but it's gonna be good!!! ^_^ I'm out! 


	10. Mission: Insanity!

WARNING! INSANE CHAPTER COMING AT YA! THIS IS A WARNING, TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! ^_^  
  
Ashley: Hehe...uh...sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out! Don't kill me! Anyway, I got it out so there! Alright, back to what needs to be said....I just have to tell you that this chapter is for kicks...it makes NO SENSE whatsoever but makes it very very hilarious! And, if you see many words that make no sense to you also, it is because I said to Amber, 'In chapter 10 I will use some of our vocab words from Language Arts class'...so, to make it short, you were warned.  
  
And, just so no one will flame me, I LIKE KOUJI...I DON'T HATE HIM! I JUST NEEDED HIM TO ACT LIKE HE DOES IN THE STORY TO DEVELOP THE CHARACTER HE IS PORTRAYING! SO...I'M NOT TRYING TO BASH KOUJI...HE'S ONE OF MY FAV. CHARACTERS! (I don't like him as much as Takato but...yeah...Amber likes him though.)  
  
Amber: HEY!  
  
Ashley: Hehe...um...disclaimer?  
  
Takato: Yep! Ashley owns Digimon. She also owns Kim Possible, Hey Arnold, The Amanda Show, American Idol, Mulan, The Osbournes, SpongebobSquarePants, As Told By Ginger, The Lion King, and The Little Mermaid. And, to top it off, she can control the government....if you just believed that, I suggest you go to a shrink...  
  
Ashley: *grins*...and here's the chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Mission: Insanity!  
  
I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save world You can't stop me cause I'm Rika Nonaka  
  
There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just Know that I am on my way  
  
It doesn't matter where Or when there's trouble  
  
If ya just call my name Rika Nonaka  
  
Call me, beep me, If ya wanna reach me When ya wanna page me, it's okay I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything's gonna be alright Whenever you need me baby Call me, beep me, If ya wanna reach me  
  
Call me, beep me, If ya wanna reach me  
  
Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when I will be there for you Till the very end Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that You always can call Rika Nonaka  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
  
Call me, beep me, If ya wanna reach me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, next to do on the list is to find Nabiki, right?" Ryo asked, walking along side of Rika, as she was walking very fast down the earthy path.  
  
"Correct," Rika answered, and then muttered, "Her expedient self..."  
  
"Well..." Ryo went on, ignoring Rika, "I bet she has a lair somewhere around here."  
  
"Guys? What about me?" Kouji asked from behind them.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kouji....I guess we weren't cognizant of you being here..." Rika said, "I'm beeping Henry...maybe he will know where Nabiki's lair is."  
  
Henry? Are u there?  
  
Rika, Ryo, and Kouji huddled around the small beeper, waiting for an answer. It took almost 15 minutes to get one.  
  
I was sleeping...  
  
SLEEPING? Oh, come on, wake up, it's a whole new day Henry! I need you to check something out for me anyway.  
  
What?  
  
Do you read any large power signals around the Bahama's?  
  
Let me check...  
  
It was a long time before they finally got an answer, but it was the answer they were hoping for.  
  
Yeah, but the place is supposedly "haunted".  
  
DUH! That's where lairs are SUPPOSED to be...  
  
I'll just be going now. Oh, yeah, before I forget, there are new gadgets for you. Look in your backpack.  
  
"Oh, cool, new toys!" Kouji said, looking through Rika's backpack on the trail, "A pen?" Kouji fished out a pen, and accidently clicked the button on the side of it. Pink goo splattered his face.  
  
Word of warning. Watch out for the pen...it has rubber constricting glue in it...  
  
"Get it off! Get it off!" Kouji ran around, screaming. Finally, he did get it off, but tripped into a pile of thorn bushes. "I'm okay..." Kouji said weakly, lifting one of his arms.  
  
"Okay, let's go..." Rika said, negligently. Soon, they had reached the end of the "forest" and came upon a huge hill, with an edifice on top, and the roaring sea below.  
  
"Woah! Now that's a liar!" Kouji said.  
  
"Use the hooks," Rika said, pulling hers out from her belt. Then she swung it around, and threw it. It landed perfectly in a ridge at the top of the hill. Rika smiled smugly. Then she propelled herself up the hill. Ryo went next, and it got up the hill as easily as Rika.  
  
Now, it was Kouji's turn. He threw the hook, and it did land on the top of the hill...but it took his pants along with him.  
  
"URGH! I'll get it this time!" Kouji shouted, wrapping the hook around his waist and throwing the hook. After some difficulty, he finally got up.  
  
"Okay, you guys, stay together, and don't make a clamor!" Rika whispering, walking carefully on the ground. Ryo followed her but Kouji walked by, carelessly. What resulted from that was a trap door opening up, making Rika, Ryo, and Kouji slid down a long tunnel.  
  
"Weeeeeeee....!" Kouji shouted, making quite a clamor sliding down the tunnel, oblivious to what Rika said earlier.  
  
Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel, and onto a platform in the middle of a swimming pool looking thing, but with sharks in the water.  
  
"Aha....my foe comes to join me..." a dark shadow said from the darkness.  
  
"Nabiki! Just get out here!!!" Rika shouted. The dark shadow came forward, obviously revealing Nabiki. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and a shirt, with a mad-scientist lab coat over it. She was wearing loads of black make-up and her long blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She had black boots on, much like Jesse's used to be, sunglasses, and black leather gloves. To recapitulate, Nabiki looked like very fashionable evil scientist.  
  
"Hmmm..." Nabiki said, taking off her sunglasses and twirling them between her fingers, "Ryo, baby...what are you doing here? If you come back to my side, I won't put you in any danger..." Nabiki smirked.  
  
"Nabiki - " Ryo started, but made the mistake of looking into Nabiki's eyes. Ryo suddenly got a glazed look in his eyes. "I will go to your side, Nabiki..." Ryo recited, as if he were in a trance.  
  
"Good boy..." Nabiki coaxed.  
  
"Ryo, snap out of it!" Rika shouted, to no prevail, and started waving her hand in front of his face, "Ryo, wake up this instant! RYO!"  
  
"Girl, he won't wake up until I tell him to snap out of it...too bad..."  
  
"Nabiki, you are - " Rika started but Nabiki interrupted.  
  
"You can vilify me all you want...but Ryo is on my side now..." Nabiki leaned onto the wall to watch the amusing situation.  
  
"Ryo, come on!" Then Rika suddenly got an idea. "If this is the only way, then so be it..." she muttered. Then she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him, full on the lips.  
  
"HEY!" Kouji shouted.  
  
Rika stood back on her feet (otherwords, not her tiptoes) and waited. After a moment, Ryo rubbed his head, and blinked, so the glazed look in his eyes went away.  
  
"What happened?" Ryo asked groggily, still rubbing his aching head.  
  
"You fell under Nabiki's spell again..." Rika answered, looking over at the appalled Nabiki.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen! I'm the only one who can revive Ryo!!!" Nabiki eyes flared. Rika smirked. Nabiki moved over to the other side of the wall, where a switch was. "Well, if you don't wanna come to my side, maybe you can stay for - "  
  
"Urgh...that line is so overrated," Kouji said.  
  
"What?" Nabiki asked, innocently.  
  
"Dude, you were so for lunch..." Kouji grinned.  
  
"Okay, okay then...stay for lunch!" Nabiki yelled, throwing the switch.  
  
The platform gave out, and Rika, Ryo, and Kouji fell into the shark- infested waters.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!" Kouji shouted under water making a series of bubbles to come out of his mouth. Rika grabbed at her utility belt, bringing out the pen. A shark was gaining fast...she pressed the button just in time and the pink goo splattered into the shark's mouth. Rika threw the pen to Ryo, momentarily forgetting about the Kouji (who was in deep trouble by now), and he splattered the pink goo at all the sharks by him.  
  
"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!" Kouji blew out bubbles.  
  
Ryo regrettably swam over to the sharks surrounding Kouji and got pressed the life-saving button. Then they all swam to the top and took a breath of air.  
  
"Come on, let's go..." Rika said, climbing out of the "pool", and slinking away into the shadows.  
  
Ryo and Kouji followed. If they would have stayed just a moment after, they would have saw something very unusual. Three dancing lobsters came out of a room on the side, while a girl with black hair and glasses ran out behind them, shouting, "AMANDA? AMANDA PLEASE!" The dancing lobsters kept on dancing, while the girl ran around and around. Suddenly, a squirrel hopped forward.  
  
"You sir!" The girl shouted, pointing at the confused squirrel, "My name is Penelope Taynt, I am Amanda's number one fan please. Have you seen Amanda?"  
  
"Chit chit," the squirrel said, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Here please," Penelope said, unfolding the labtop she had around her, "Amandaplease.com. Amanda's number one fansite please. Here you will find everything you need to know about Amanda, and I also have a picture of Amanda sucking a lemon. Do you recognize this girl please?"  
  
"Chit..." the squirrel shook its head.  
  
"URGH please!" Penelope shouted, running away, as the dancing lobsters went back into the other room.  
  
~*BACK TO RIKA, RYO, AND KOUJI*~  
  
We see the gang behind a big object of some kind, watching Nabiki pace around like an evil scientist.  
  
"Hmm...if only I can make all the guys in the world to fall in love with me..." Nabiki muttered, then suddenly stopped, "THAT'S IT!"  
  
"Oh god..." Rika said, rolling her eyes, "She's so vain..."  
  
Nabiki ran over to a machine-looking thing, and started typing in numbers. "Jesse, come here!"  
  
Rika eyes widened as she heard the name Jesse...she wasn't alive...was she? A girl dressed in green clothes came forward.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
It was Jesse.  
  
"I need your help...I need to make all the guys in the whole wide world fall in love with me...review the calculations!" Nabiki ordered.  
  
"Why do yer get to have all the men?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, just look at me..." Nabiki said, brandishing a mirror from her back pocket.  
  
Jesse coughed, which sounded a lot like, 'expedient'. Then she went over a computer and started to type in numbers. Nabiki laughed evilly, and then sat down and relaxed.  
  
"Okay, guys..." Rika whispered, turning around to face them, "We need to stop Nabiki's evil plan. Stay together - "  
  
"And be careful!" Rika, Ryo, and Kouji said at the exact same time.  
  
"Jinx! You guys both owe me a soda!" Rika grinned.  
  
"Aw man..." Kouji moaned.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go!" Rika whispered more urgently. Ryo and Kouji nodded their heads, and they were off.  
  
~*WITH RIKA*~  
  
Rika stood behind the machine Jesse was typing numbers in. The machine that would make all guys fall in love with Nabiki. Rika needed to do something. Many desultory ideas were crammed into Rika's head, but only one would seem to work, and it was easy. Rika eyed the plug and pulled.  
  
The sound of the machine shutting down filled the room. Nabiki immediately stood up.  
  
"Jesse! What did you do now?"  
  
"Way-ell, I didn't do nuttin. Yer probably did it," Jesse retorted, her eyes flaring.  
  
"If it wasn't me and it wasn't you then..." Nabiki thought out loud.  
  
"RIKA!" Nabiki and Jesse shouted at the same time.  
  
Rika shot out of her hiding place and ran across the room.  
  
"Get her!" Nabiki shouted, pointing to Rika.  
  
"I'm on it, Nabiki," Jesse said, as green fire came out of her hands. Rika took one look at Jesse's glowing hands, and was off.  
  
Rika jumped out of the way, trying to get away from Jesse, while Ryo and Kouji tried to follow Rika.  
  
"Hey Rika! RIKA!" Kouji shouted, jumping in the way of Rika, resulting in Rika crashing into him, and then chasing into Ryo, and then all of them crashing into one of Nabiki's machines.  
  
"NOOOO! My machine!" Nabiki shouted, as the machine started to flicker and spark. Then, in a blinding flash, Ryo, Rika, and Kouji were gone.  
  
ZAP!!!  
Suddenly they were all at a school, on the steps, while a bus dropped off kids. The sign above the school read P.S. 118.  
  
"P.S. 118?! Isn't that where - " Rika started, but stopped. "What am I wearing?" Rika was wearing a pink dress with a hot pink stripe. Her hair turned blonde and was in two pigtails, with a pink bow on her head.  
  
"Noooo...pink..." Rika moaned.  
  
"Well, look what I'm wearing!" Ryo, or was it Ryo?, complained. He was wearing what looked like a kilt, but was actually a shirt that went underneath his blue one, and his hair was yellow, he had a blue hat, and not to mention a football shaped head.  
  
"We're in....HEY ARNOLD!" Rika and Ryo shouted at the same time. Both started to panic until Rika calmed down to say something.  
  
"The machine in Nabiki's lair must of did it...we're somehow in another show!"  
  
Ryo looked around. "Hey, where's Kouji?"  
  
Out of nowhere, Kouji appeared, with red hair and freckles, singing a badly out of tune song.  
  
"We saved our neighborhood! They could not tear it down! They could not turn our smiles into frowns......!!!!!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"SING WITH ME!"  
  
"Kouji..."  
  
"Football head, make him stop!"  
  
"Alright...Helga..." Ryo said and walked up to Kouji. It looked as if he was gonna punch him but we would of never found out anyway because...ZAP!!!  
  
"Okay, where are we now?" Rika asked, as they dropped into another scene.  
  
"TOTALLY KYLE!" a voice came from nowhere, and they noticed a guy with long blonde hair standing on a stage with a guitar.  
  
"Like one time..." the guy started saying, flicking his hair around, "I was at the store with my mom and we bought macaroni and cheese. When we got to the checkout, it, like, wouldn't scan. But...then it did, and my mom paid for it..."  
  
"That was Totally Kyle!" a voice came out of nowhere again.  
  
"Totally!" 'Kyle' said, and started strumming on his guitar.  
  
"Alright..." Rika said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That was....COOL!" Kouji said, running up to Kyle, "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Sure, dude," Kyle said, grabbing a pen from a guy off stage and signing Kouji's shirt.  
  
"Wow...thanks!" Kouji shouted, jumping up and down. ZAP!!!  
  
"Okay, Kelly, sing 'A Moment Like This' for us," Paula Abdul said, smiling up at RIKA!  
  
"Wha - " Rika looked confused.  
  
"Rika, just sing!" Ryo whispered from the sidelines.  
  
"Uh...." Rika took a deep breath and started singing.  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling, that we've met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy, When I tell you love has come here and now...  
  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
'Did Ashley sing this song for karaoke? Does that mean we've gone back in time as well?' Rika thought as she continued with her very good singing. (A/N: I had to add that because I just remembered...hehe...)  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake Can we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we share...  
  
Finally came the sound Rika was hoping for. ZAP!!!  
  
"Thank goodness I'm out of there!" Rika shouted as the scene around them changed once again. This time it showed many soliders, with stick-looking things. A guy without a shirt on was standing in front of them, looking determined. It was then Rika and Kouji noticed that they also were soliders, Rika being the only girl. And they also noticed that the guy without the shirt on was Ryo.  
  
'Don't look! Don't look!' Rika pleaded her mind, looking at the ground. But she couldn't help it...Ryo was just standing there...without a shirt on...that is until Ryo began to sing...  
  
"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns!  
  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?"  
  
Ryo seemed way into his role, but Rika and Kouji just stood there, making up some moves with the sticks like the guys around. Rika and Kouji accidently knocked down some guys.  
  
"You're the saddest bunch I ever met! But you can bet, before we're through! Mister I'll make a man out of you!"  
  
Ryo started teaching them some basic training rules, going with the lovely version of the song from Mulan.  
  
"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win!  
  
You're a spineless pale pathetic lot, And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you."  
  
Now, Rika and Kouji were training pleading in their minds the exact same thing, 'Get us out of here...PLEASE!' And Kouji's addition, 'Do the zappy thing!'  
  
A guy next to them started singing, 'I'm never gonna catch my breath." And the guy next to the other guy, 'Say goodbye to those who knew me.'  
  
And Kouji suddenly had the urge to sing, which he gave in. "Boy was I a fool at school for cutting gym."  
  
Rika watched all from a tree, which a dragon/lizard-looking thing came down, and started singing too, "This guy's got 'em scared to death!"  
  
Rika stared until she started singing uncontrollably also, "Hope he doesn't see right through me."  
  
And lastly, the guy who was on a pole in the middle of the lake. "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"  
  
Finally, the solos for the solider were over and Ryo and some voices coming from an unknown place took over.  
  
"Be a man!  
  
You must be swift as the coursing river!  
  
Be a man!  
  
With all the strength of a great typhoon! Be a man!  
  
With all the force of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"  
  
And the sound came at last! ZAP!!!  
  
Rika fell into this room. 'Where am I now? Hope not in the middle of a *%#$ song.' Rika jumped. 'Did I just swear?' Then Rika looked into the mirror. She looked like Kelly Osbourne. Suddenly, she another urge to sing. 'Urgh...'  
  
"You say I should do it differently I don't necessarily agree. Stand up! Sit down! Be nice!  
  
Did ya hear me ask for your advice? Don't bother trying to tell me your beliefs Your point of view is pretty straight to me Do this! Do that! On track! Do me a favor and don't talk back!  
  
Round and round but the conversation Always ends where it began! Round and round and I need a vacation My god, I've had it from you!  
  
Shut up! Don't wanna hear your voice Shut up! I'm sick of all the noise There's nothing you can say to me So get away from me Shut up!  
  
Rika finally had enough will to pull herself away from singing. She took her chance.  
  
"Ryo! Kouji! Where the %*$# are you guys?!" Rika cursed once again.  
  
"*#$% lady, we're right here!" ZAP!!! (A/N: I couldn't take the swearing...^_^)  
  
"YES! No more swearing!" Rika shouted, "Okay, so where are we now?"  
  
"You're at the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Pattie!" a squeaky voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw a talking sponge.  
  
"Spongebob! Oh man...I always wanted to meet you!" Kouji shouted, shaking his hand, "Where's Squidward? Mr. Krabbs? Plankton? Sandy? Gary? Patrick?"  
  
"Uh...would you like a Krabby Pattie?" Spongebob asked.  
  
Kouji's eyes got all sparkly as he took the Krabby Pattie with extreme care, then thrust it up into the air...uh...water. "I GET A KRABBY PATTIE!"  
  
"Here you go," Spongebob said, producing a plate with two more patties on it. Ryo and Rika took one, and they all, at the same time, took a bite.  
  
"This...this...this is GOOD! I love Krabby Patties!" Kouji shouted, waving the pattie around happily. But, sadly, Kouji didn't get to finish his Krabby Pattie because....ZAP!!!  
  
"Pattie!" Kouji cried, in the fetal poistion.  
  
"Look at that! Pretty pathetic, right Courtney?" a girl with black braids asked a girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Yes, but I can't help feeling sorry for him, Miranda," Courtney said, making a sympathetic face. Miranda shook her head and Courtney and her made their way down the hall.  
  
"Omigosh, the band is going to Sasha's school! You have to go Ginger!" a girl with pigtails passed, with two other girls. The red-head, supposed Ginger, smiled.  
  
"I just might go Dodie..."  
  
Rika smirked. "This is the episode where she figures out Sasha double- timing her! I always wanted to do this!" Rika came out from under the stairway and walked up to Ginger and her friends.  
  
"Hi Ginger!" Rika said, as Ginger turned around, "You don't know me, but I know you. Sasha is double-timing you. He's going out with another girl named Clover."  
  
"How could you say that!?" Dodie shrieked.  
  
"It's true. You don't have to believe me, you'll find out sooner or later." Rika walked back to where Kouji and Ryo were waiting. "That was fun."  
  
ZAP!!!  
  
Rika laid down on the grass. "This is NOT my best day..." she grumbled. It wasn't till then when she noticed what she actually turned into.  
  
"I'M A LIONESS!" Looking down, she also noticed something again. "Not just a lioness, I'm Nala from 'The Lion King'!" 'Great....just great...'  
  
"Hey Rika! Where are you?" Simba's voice called out across the plains.  
  
"I'm standing on the edge of the plains as Nala...duh..." Rika called out. Simba came leaping from the tall grass (A/N: Plains...same difference) a minute later.  
  
"Don't 'duh' me...I wouldn't of known that..." 'Simba' said.  
  
"Let me guess...Ryo, right?"  
  
"Correct...wonder where Kouji is..." Ryo said, looking out to the plains.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here...hakuna matata..." Kouji yelled, jumping out in front of them as a warthog.  
  
Rika smirked. "A warthog..." she muttered, turning away to not laugh.  
  
"Well, you're a lioness!" Kouji said in Pumbaa's voice.  
  
"At least I'm not a...warthog..."  
  
"I'd rather be Timon," Kouji murmured, as Ryo looked out to the plains.  
  
"I heard something," he said. A growling filled the air around them.  
  
"HYENAS!" Kouji shouted, as they all started to run away.  
  
"Well...this is loads of fun!" Rika panted.  
  
"Keep going!" Ryo shouted. The hyenas were gaining. ZAP!!!  
  
"And what scene are we in now? Hercules? Taildaters? Perhaps The Nick Cannon Show?" Rika moaned.  
  
"How about real life?" Ryo said, spread his arms out, motioning Nabiki's lair.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Rika sighed.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a screen came down and the face of Nabiki appeared on it. An evil laugh filled the room.  
  
"Mwhahaha...hello, archenemies. If you have made it back, I hope not though, you are too late! I'm off to the wedding when I become rich like your father (A/N: Uh...pretend Rika's dad is rich). Wedding starts in two hours, again I say, you're too late! Mwhahaha..."  
  
Rika's fists clenched. "I hate her...come on, we need to get to that wedding!" They all ran out of the lair and through the forest, until they got to the main road. Luckily, the motorcycle shop was right next to the road.  
  
"Uh, sir, we need to borrow a motorcycle," Ryo said, walking up to a motorcycle dude.  
  
"Sure, twenty dollars..." the man said. Ryo quickly paid him, and they were off on a motorcycle.  
  
"Hey, I just remembered something!" Ryo shouted over the wind.  
  
"What?" Rika shouted back.  
  
"Why couldn't you have used one of your gadgets to get us a ride?"  
  
"Motorcycles are more fun!" Rika yelled.  
  
"But they're not comfortable," Kouji grumbled, sitting in the little carriage hooked onto the motorcycle. It took only a short amount of time before they were near the shore, and Rika ran up to the banks.  
  
"There! There's the ship!" Rika said, pointing to a cute little ship barely noticeable, as the sea breeze (A/N: Nooooo...science...he's gonna get us! *people stare* Uh...back to the story) blew in.  
  
"How do we get there?" Kouji asked, as Rika rummaged through her backpack, and finally pulled out the pen and rope.  
  
"Get that pen away from me!" Kouji whimpered.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Ryo asked, but Rika answered when she jumped in the waters. "RIKA! THIS IS SHARK-ZONE! THAT MEANS SHARKS! RIIIIIKAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Once again the shark gained up on Rika, but Rika had the pen ready and blasted them. Then she tied the rope around the shark's...um...mouth? and had it swim over to the bank.  
  
"We're taking the shark...c'mon," Rika said, as Ryo and a still whimpering Kouji got on the shark. Then they rode off into the horizon, but not before Rika tempted a sea gull near her and put a device on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sea gull, following the instructions the device was giving him, finally made it to the ship. He flew down low, and near the window. Back on the shark, Rika, Ryo, and Kouji could hear everything the device was picking up.  
  
The sea gull's device picked up a person singing.  
  
"Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that millionaire and his money will be mine!"  
  
Then there was evil laughter, sounding a lot like Nabiki's.  
  
"That's Nabiki's mom! Hurry, we have to get there quick!" Rika gasped, as the shark went faster.  
  
~*BACK ON THE SHIP*~  
  
Nabiki's mom was walking down the aisle, her head up high. A dog started to growl at her, but she kicked it to make it stop.  
  
The priest cleared his throat once Nabiki's mom took her place next to Rika's dad.  
  
"Eric Andrew Nonaka, do you take this lady, Vanessa Lynn Jones as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" (A/N: Yes, I got the names from The Little Mermaid, hehe.)  
  
Rika's dad had this glazed look in his eyes as he said, "I do."  
  
"And do you - " Both the priest was cut short when a flock of birds came soaring down and went through Vanessa's dress. The dog started barking furiously. Some squirrels, who know how they got there, came down and started scampering all over the place. Birds flew above Vanessa and dropped water on her as she began to shriek. Then a crab pinched her nose.  
  
"HELP ME!" Vanessa cried out. Everyone looked shocked, except Nabiki who came forward to help, but got attacked too.  
  
"By the power - " the priest kept going.  
  
Finally, Rika, Ryo, and Kouji got to the ship and climbed up the pole to get onboard.  
  
Vanessa went flying into the cake. The dog, who was straining to get loose, succeeded, and jumped on her. The necklace Vanessa was wearing flew off her neck and fell into Rika's hands. A sort of mist came out of the shell as Rika began to sing.  
  
"Ahhhh..." Rika sang.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you could sing," Ryo said.  
  
Rika made a face and threw the shell overboard. "This isn't mine."  
  
Ariel came swimming up to the ship. "Hey thanks!" Ariel shouted after the mist surrounded her.  
  
The glazed look in Rika's dad, Eric's, eyes went away, and looked around. Then he saw Rika and walked up to her.  
  
"Rika?! What did you do? What did you screw up this time?" Eric shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you blaming ME? Blame her!" Rika shouted, pointing at Vanessa.  
  
"Who's she?" Rika's dad asked, looking confused.  
  
"Your fiancé," Rika explained. Nabiki's mom got a evil look on her face as she marched up to Rika and took her by the hand.  
  
"If you can't have me," Vanessa snarled, "You can't have your daughter either!" Then she jumped over the edge of the ship, taking Rika with her.  
  
"RIKA!!!" Ryo shouted, looking at the dark waters below.  
  
Nabiki held Ryo back from jumping in after Rika.  
  
"Sorry, darling, you stay here with me..." Nabiki said, as Ryo spun around.  
  
"I don't like you Nabiki! So, LET GO!" Ryo snapped.  
  
"You don't like me, huh? You like that little runt down there, don't ya? Well, too bad, you're MINE!"  
  
Suddenly, something tackled Nabiki to the ground. "Yew don get all the men! Yew gonna stay here-ah!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Let go Jesse! I need to get Ryo before he - " Nabiki started but didn't see Ryo.  
  
(A/N: Add Scooby-Doo music) "RIKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ryo shouted, swimming through the waters. A second later he heard splashing next to him, as a head emerged from the water.  
  
"I fended her off, I think she's gone," Rika explained, spurting out some water.  
  
"Good, let's get back to the ship," Ryo said, as they swam over to the ship and climbed onboard.  
  
"Where's my mom?" Nabiki demanded, running up to them, "And, Ryo, why'd did you save this %*$#^?" (A/N: Seems like we're back in the Osbournes.)  
  
"Go save your mom," Ryo said, pointing to the waters.  
  
"She's out there?" Nabiki gasped. For a split second, they all thought Nabiki cared about her mom. But they were wrong. "She owes me fifty!" Then Nabiki jumped into the ocean.  
  
"Sayonara!" Rika shouted, as the ship started off.  
  
"HEY! Don't leave me hereeee - " Nabiki's voice trailed off.  
  
The ship sailed back to sea, where everyone was waiting for them. Ryo walked up to Rika and looked out in the ocean.  
  
"Hey, Rika, this reminds me," Ryo said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know when I saved your life in the forest? Uh...did you kiss me?" Ryo asked.  
  
Rika gulped, and thought of something. "Oh that...of course not! You were hallucinating."  
  
"Really? Oh..." Ryo said, sounding depressed.  
  
"Why did this just remind you of that?"  
  
"Oh, because this is always the part in the movie where they kiss," Ryo said.  
  
Rika actually laughed. "True." A couple seconds later she added something, "This trip seems like a whole movie, with all the weird stuff going on."  
  
"Yeah, it was fun though."  
  
Ryo and Rika were thinking the exact same thing then, 'Should we kiss?' and were about to until...  
  
Kouji came sliding in front of them. "We saved our neighborhood! They could not tear it down! They could not turn our smiles into frowns!"  
  
'Urgh...' Rika thought, shaking her head, 'Oh well...we'll have another chance.' Then Rika smiled. 'And hope it's real soon.'  
  
Now we can walk, now we can run, Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me, then I can be Part of your world  
  
Back to the bank of the ocean, at night, we see a head emerge from the water and walk to the bank. The figure's long blonde hair glistened in the moonlight. That could only be one person.  
  
Nabiki!  
  
Nabiki stopped in the middle of the beach and clenched her fists. "I will get revenge on you Rika Nonaka. You just wait!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley: Noooo...Nabiki's back! I thought I got rid of her! But I liked the song at the end, it contributes to the mood...uh...sort of. Well, another chapter done. Half this chapter was done in one night, forgetting about the lovely two quizzes I had the next day.  
  
Rika: I hated the end...  
  
Ashley: Of course! *smiles* At least there weren't merpeople waving at the end...  
  
Rika: You were gonna do that, weren't ya?  
  
Ashley: Yep...I changed my mind though...so REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Just review, it makes my day all bright and shiny! And remember about that if you're the 50th reviewer, you get a surprise. The choices for the rewards are:  
  
1) You get to be in this story.  
  
2) You get to be in either a brand new story or the sequel (if there is one).  
  
3) You can co-write a fic with us.  
  
4) We can help you when you're stuck.  
  
5) Nothing - If you don't want to be involved, you don't have to and we will choose the next person in line....  
  
Just review.  
  
~*A SPECIAL NOTE*~  
  
Would anyone like to read a fanfic where the tamers get stuck in the future? I seriously don't know if I'll post that story, it's already 25 pages long! Persuade me to post it! PLWEASE?  
  
R&R!!! 


	11. A Friend Departed, a Father Returned

Chapter 11: A Friend Departed, a Father Returned  
  
Author Amber: Hi! I am filling in temporarily because....normal Amber had a......accident. Anywayz.....I am proud to say that the winner of the 50th review contest is: *drum roll* RIKA1332! *confetti and streamers explode from the ceiling, and people jump out of their hiding places, blowing noise- makers* WOO-HOO! *Looks around and gets stares* Congrats! But it took long enough....If you would REVIEW every once in a while.....*breathes deeply* okay.....I think I'm okay now. BUT REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Angry Amber: *rolls eyes* and I thought I had a rage problem.  
  
Lovesick Amber: Oh come on, people!!!! WHERE'S THE LOVE?!?!?!  
  
Angry Amber: I dunno, maybe it flew out the window with your brain.  
  
Lovesick Amber: Hmmm....*ponders* I'll look. *looks around* nope.  
  
Singing Amber: *sings* There was a man, now please take note....there was a man, he had a goat.....he loved that goat, yes sir he did.....he loved that goat.....just like a kid! Get it, a kid? *Laughs but then notices no one else is laughing, but staring at her as if she's some kind of freak* urg....*throws up hands in exasperation* You guys just won't let it go, will you?!?!  
  
Lovesick Amber: Just ignore them. They have no compassion. Even I'VE given up on them.  
  
Angry Amber: *hits Lovesick upside the head* you doofus.  
  
Lovesick Amber: *rubs head angrily* Hey! What was THAT for?!?!?!  
  
Angry Amber: Two reasons. 1) I'm angry Amber. I'm angry. Naturally, I tend to hit people. 2) What you did was dumb!  
  
Lovesick Amber: Hey! He has his.....qualities!  
  
Angry Amber: *turns to other Ambers* who put THIS dingbat in charge of crushes?!?!?!  
  
All except Author & Angry: *shrugs*  
  
Normal Amber: *goes whizzing by, chasing a squirrel* COME BACK HERE WITH MY TAPE!!!!!  
  
Author Amber: ^^;; a squirrel stole Amber's solo practice tape.  
  
Normal Amber: *comes back, holding a dead squirrel in one hand and a small audio cassette tape in the other* got 'im. *smiles*  
  
Author: Good. See, Amber's trying out for a solo (one she wants really really bad), and she has a tape that she plays with background music on it. The squirrel stole it, and since Amber wants this solo more than anything else, the tape was very important. The whole world is out to get her by trying to steal her solo.  
  
Normal Amber: RIGHT! EVERYONE HATES ME! THEY DON'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!  
  
Lovesick: Yes, Amber will be very depressed if she doesn't get that solo. PRAY FOR HER TO GET IT!!! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO HER!!!!  
  
Normal: Dumb squirrel. Even HE hates me.  
  
Angry: Whatever. *Blares Good Charlotte CD in ears*  
  
Normal: Good idea! We'll blast Good Charlotte CD's into our ears!  
  
All: *blasts Good Charlotte CD in ears*  
  
Disclaimer: I own my notebook, which contains the story Bunny-boy will NEVER see, but alas, I don't own Digimon. Big whoop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: A Friend Departed, a Father Returned  
  
Rika sighed. 'Well, it was fun while it lasted...' the cruise was over, and how that time had flown. Despite the miserable photo shoots she was subject to, she thought the vacation was fun. She would miss Kouji, even though he had...well, displayed affection for her. The truth was, she liked him too, although not like he did. They had gotten to be quite good friends.  
  
She was anxious, too. Her father really was there, about to get married to Nabiki's mom in the Bahamas, which was the trip that brought them there. Nabiki was gonna have Ryo be her date for the reception. There's a weird hypnotic talent that goes down Nabiki's female side of the family that entrances guys. Ryo will never be safe from falling victim to the spell, but it can be broken instantly by none other than his true love's kiss (oh how classic). Her father had fallen victim to Nabiki's mom's spell, but when they tossed her overboard, it broke the spell.  
  
Rika wondered if her mother's kiss could break the spell on her dad. Then she'd know for sure if her father really loved her mother. But Nabiki was thrown overboard with her mother, and they had both been presumed dead. What was making her anxious, though, was that she had talked to her dad, and he said that he was sorry he left her, he had no choice, and that he wanted to try again by moving in with her, her mother, and her grandmother, Seiko. They had room to spare in their home.  
  
Rika was a little suspicious. Her mother's eyes went far away, to a distant time, when she mentioned her father. She wondered, though, why it was her father had had to leave in the first place. On a whim, she imagined he was a spy. She had always wanted adventure, and a spy has lots of those. She wished he could be a spy. They could go on adventures together.  
  
'Stop thinking,' Rika scolded herself. 'You're too excited at the thought of meeting him to think straight.'  
  
Still, she kept imagining what her father would be like, and why he had to leave. She was in the middle of an Indiana Jones fantasy when she had a rude awakening.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP! Her mother lay on the horn, snapping her out of her dreamland. "Honey!" She shouted, sticking her head out the window of the small car. "Get on the motorcycle with your little friend, it's time to go!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Rika said, back to reality. She climbed aboard the motorcycle and snapped her helmet on. Only a short time later, she stood at the loading dock of the cruise ship, getting suitcases and bags stuffed in her face.  
  
Everything went by like a dream, like she was somewhere in between her dreamland and reality. She knew she wouldn't see her father on the ship, he would be in mom's cabin, talking to her about how she was doing, what happened to both her and him while he was gone, and Rika felt a stab of guilt that she was jealous of her mom getting to find out what had happened to him before her.  
  
There was a good thing about her not being around her father through the boat trip. She weaseled it out of one of mom's co-workers that when she got back, there was gonna be a welcome home party. Her mom had apparently called and told Grandma back home the good news. She had arranged the rest. She didn't like parties, but this one wasn't for her, so maybe she could relax and get a rest from all this drama. But Ryo would be there too. He would be hanging around her telling her how great she was, and she wouldn't know what to say.  
  
She just wished that she could come out and say it. To get this torture over with. Her friends already knew, why keep up the charade? Maybe something would happen tonight. She wandered to her cabin and tried writing a note to him.  
  
Dear Ryo,  
  
I know you know this, everyone else does. I really like you, and I'm sure you like me too. I'm tired of hiding my feelings. I think we are all mature enough to face this. I want you to be my boyfriend, Ryo. I...love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Rika.  
  
But she wasn't really sure she had the courage to give it to him. It was perfect, not mushy, straight to the point that all of them had been coming to for so long. She decided she could fake it if he didn't feel the same way. She snuck over to Ryo's cabin, as he took the same boat as her on the way home. She slipped the note under the door, hearing him inside, sounding indecisive, humming to himself frantically. She scampered away quickly, because he was approaching the door. She watched him open the door, and look about from around the corner.  
  
She saw him next, with that famous smile on his face. It filled his lips, his eyes, and Rika could tell, his heart. She snuck back to her cabin, wondering if he would say anything. She came up to her CD player and put in a CD. She pressed "play."  
  
What is love  
  
it's the way you're nervous when you speak  
  
the way I know just what you mean  
  
it's the kind of thing that's bitter sweet  
  
it's the funny feeling deep inside  
  
so many different sides  
  
but still so easy to live by  
  
cause you know it every time  
  
and not just in your mind  
  
but you can feel the butterflies  
  
sendin' chills down your spine  
  
what is love  
  
but a kiss on a rainy day  
  
a smile that won't go away  
  
a safe play to run  
  
what is love  
  
but a complicated simple truth  
  
a bond between me and you  
  
the number one  
  
[all that's love]  
  
and the things that never cross your mind  
  
what you're doing all the time  
  
it's with someone special, it's alright  
  
it's like dancing when you walk  
  
and singing when you talk  
  
you are happy just to be alive  
  
live in the moment, don't pretend  
  
let it go and take it in  
  
you don't have to understand  
  
the how, why, and when  
  
what is love  
  
but a kiss on a rainy day  
  
a smile that won't go away  
  
a safe place to run  
  
what is love  
  
but a complicated simple truth  
  
a bond between me and you  
  
the number one  
  
so take off your hat and stay for a minute  
  
love is a precious thing  
  
if you let it in  
  
you'll never know what you'll find  
  
until you give it, sometime, sometime  
  
what is love [what is love...yeah]  
  
but a kiss on a rainy day  
  
a smile that won't go away [a smile that won't go away]  
  
a safe place to run  
  
what is love [what is love]  
  
but a complicated simple truth [a simply truth]  
  
a bond between me and you [between me and you]  
  
the number one  
  
what is love [what is love]  
  
but a kiss on a rainy day  
  
a smile that won't go away  
  
a safe place to run [a safe place to run]  
  
what is love [what is love]  
  
but a complicated simple truth  
  
a bond between me and you [between me and you]  
  
the number one [the number one]  
  
all that's love  
  
what is love  
  
it's kiss on a rainy day....  
  
'I wish I had that..' Rika thought. 'But I've put this off for so long...' Just then, a note slipped under her door, and she rushed over to read it.  
  
Rika,  
  
I'm sorry, but I've been leading you on. I never really loved you. Goodbye.  
  
Ryo.  
  
"This must be a joke," Rika said to herself, unable to believe it was true. "This can't be happening..." What she had just no realized was her worst nightmare had just come true. Ryo didn't love her back, and she was no longer sure she could pretend this didn't happen. The dreamlike aura that has swirled around her had gone, she was hit hard with reality.  
  
'How can he just leave me like that?' she thought, as her denial turned quickly into anger and rage. 'HE WILL PAY!'  
  
~~At the Welcome Home Party...~~~  
  
"Hello, Whitney," Greeted Rika warmly as she was introduced to a cousin of her father's. She was her age. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she vigorously shook Rika's hand.  
  
"I hope you like the punch," she said, "It's my special recipe."  
  
"I'm sure it's delicious," Rika said, to which Whitney had a little laugh. The doorbell rang again, and when Rika answered the door, she was knocked to the floor.  
  
"RIKA!" shrieked Amber and Ashley, who had charged her the second she opened the door.  
  
"Cool it, you guys," she said as they scrambled off the floor.  
  
"So how did the splendid little love boat trip go? We're all dying to hear," Ashley said anxiously, but they knew something went wrong as the cheery smile vanished in an instant. "Oh no, what did we do?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh, no you guys, it's not you!" Rika said in an attempt to make them feel better. "It's--"  
  
"Ryo!" called Rika's mom, rushing to the door. "Come on in sweetheart!"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Nonaka," Ryo said, and getting heavily snarls and looks that would kill, he proceeded across the room to hang up his stuff. The girls automatically got the hint.  
  
~~Later...~  
  
All the guests had arrived, and the girls were separate from the boys, giving their accounts of how the cruise back was.  
  
~~Girls...~~  
  
"Oh my god, Rika he didn't!" Amber exclaimed.  
  
"That is lower than low!" Jeri said.  
  
"I know," Rika said, "but I don't understand why...there has to be something..."  
  
"No, guys are jerks!" Ashley said, then added, "well, some of them...just...forget abut him, Rika."  
  
"Well, you are being asked to sing..." Jeri said, but got looks like daggers. "Uh-oh...."  
  
"What?!?!?" Rika said.  
  
"Your dad wants to hear you sing..." Amber said, now that the surprise was ruined.  
  
"Well," Jeri continued, "what if you sing a song about how hurt you are?" Rika considered this for a moment and decided that would be quite like spilling her guts to everyone, but she had already, and everyone probably already knew, so why not?  
  
"Okay," she said with a song in mind.  
  
~~Guys...~~  
  
"Really?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Kenta said, confused.  
  
"I dunno," Ryo said. "I'll figure out somehow-"  
  
"Well, you better! That's injustice! It's not right!" Henry shouted. He was upset anyone would do such a thing.  
  
"Well, it doesn't make since, but Ryo does what he wants, I suppose..." Takato reasoned.  
  
~~Rika's performance...~~  
  
She took a deep breath and signaled the music. It began slowly, and she swayed gently.  
  
"The trouble with love Is"  
  
Oooh oooh, oooh yeah, mmmm...  
  
Love can be a many splendored thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
  
I swore I'd never love again  
  
I swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
  
Over and over again  
  
The sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
(The trouble with love is)  
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
  
You won't get no control  
  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside)  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie)....  
  
Her father looked shocked as she stepped off the stage. "Oh honey, you've gotten even better since you were little...you've sang since you could talk..."  
  
"Thanks," she said flatly, interrupting him. She was far more interested in Ryo's reaction, which was stony and emotionless. He was standing at the punch bowl, and took a sip of punch. He automatically gagged, and ran to rinse it out. Rika laughed and narrowed her eyes at him, thinking about her cousin Whitney. 'She must've spiked it.' Her friends came up to congratulate her.  
  
"Rika, you were great!" said Ashley enthusiastically. She scoffed, letting them know that singing did not soothe her pain and humiliation. They backed off and talked amongst themselves. Meanwhile, the boys were discussing Ryo.  
  
Ryo had approached Rika cautiously. He tapped her on the shoulder, to which she coldly replied, "What."  
  
"Hi. Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Why? Do you want to humiliate me again? Why do you care about me all of a sudden? I thought I was merely a toy for your amusement." She said, still turned around, fists bunched.  
  
"Rika, I-"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to explain, I know, you guys are all alike. I was a fool to trust you. Heh, I even risked my life for you. I make myself sick." She said, and with that, she whipped around and punched him hard in the face, arousing the attention of Rika's friends and the other guys, who all ran to his aid.  
  
"Oh my god, Rika!" Takato shouted. "What did you do?"  
  
"Um, I believe I punched him. In the face, if you must know." Said Rika coolly, her lavender eyes had iced over, and she refused to face any of them as she ran into her bedroom, Amber following close after.  
  
"You know, we just had a talk with the guys, and they said some rather interesting things." Amber said. "You might have wanted to hear them before you did that." Rika turned around. Tears flooded her eyes.  
  
"Why do I care? Ryo wants nothing to do with me..." Rika said, and Amber sat her down on her bed.  
  
"You know what? You might just want to sit here, look at the moon, listen to music, think, but you need to cool off. Just remember," she said, smiling slightly disproportionately, always a good sign of things to come from Amber, "things happen for a reason, even though no one knows why at first." And she left Rika feeling slightly confused.  
  
She decided to take a bit of Amber's advice, and look out the window to what appeared to be the ordinary cloudless, starry night. She heard soft footsteps and a slight pressure on her bed. She turned around, and was about to say something, but a finger was held to her mouth and was soon replaced by Ryo's lips. Rika's eyes shown in the moonlight as a shooting star darted across the night sky, and she felt she could kiss him forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well, that was certainly a romantic chapter, wasn't it? I have been so darned busy lately that I have had zip time to do this! Sorry, but Ashley convinced me to get involved in this fic that I am currently writing about mind powers. You can see that one a lil later though, cause I have to get some more done before I'll even get the energy to type it (Ashley will probably end up typing it for me.) anyway, sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it a little. Besides, I've been pretty depressed because I didn't get the solo I wanted *curses Mrs. Bolton for being a psycho with a dyke haircut that has no taste in talent*. Oh well, I'll prove myself somehow, I'm sending a voice clip of me out to my friends.....I'm sorry if you are a friend and I missed you, I forget stuff. 1 a.m. in the morning.....*mutters* the things I do for anxious fic readers.....well, I hope you didn't forget about this one, folks, cause I'll be staying right on top of it! I'm a firm believer in finishing what you started......^_^ I'm out!  
  
})i({~Amber~})i({ 


	12. Notebook Thoughts

Ashley: People, here it is, the last chapter of Rika's True Love. I think of it more like an epilogue to what happened. I was seriously considering not finishing this, but after reading the reviews for this story, I knew I had to have at least one more chapter. One more to wrap it all up. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! ::hug:: But I hate that ff.net won't let me use my asterisks anymore for action stuff. Evil. And sorry if you think this chapter is sucky. I wrote it when the Pistons/Lakers game was on, and the game kept distracting me. ;;  
  
Anyway, the point is, this chapter is for all my reviewers and fans. I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so don't sue! Or 'The Notebook'.

* * *

**Epilogue: Notebook Thoughts**  
  
**Rika's POV  
**  
_It had been almost a month since the cruise. I remember the day I came back from the cruise so well, since everyone hasn't stopping freakin' talking about it yet. The songs, the hate, and...even if it seems too sappy from me, love. Urgh...I just said it.   
  
The note from Ryo had to be one of the most confusing things that have ever happened to me. And especially when you look at what happened after. Everyone was dying to know what had happened, so, the whole story is as followed.  
  
I knew going out with Kouji would get Ryo jealous, but I didn't know how much. Turns out Ryo was pretty mad. So, when I sent him that note, explaining everything to him, even my deepest secrets, it regarded it as a joke. Well, basically, love can be a joke I think. Urgh, even though I've been through this love thing, talking about it still makes me wanna throw up.  
  
Anyway, Ryo thought it was a joke and didn't want to believe it. So, then came the note back, telling me that he had never really loved me. He didn't know that it would literally break my heart.   
  
The next part takes us to the fateful evening, a party for the celebration of our return. Even though I didn't feel like celebrating at that moment, I had to go. Everyone wanted to know what happened. So I did what anyone would do. I told them the truth. The phrase that says "The truth hurts" couldn't be more than right in this case.  
  
Pent up anger isn't good to have, especially when you release it at a party and punch someone. The someone being Ryo. Truth be told, I admit it felt pretty good to punch him. Like a dream come true. But that's beside the point. I punched Ryo that night, and then stormed up to my bedroom.  
  
Amber tried to talk me out of it, but when you did something like I did, there's no talking out of it. I felt empty inside, alone, and I was also scared. I didn't want to be. And I would have given anything at that moment not to be. Instead, I wished upon a star. Hey, and wishes can come true if you believe hard enough.  
  
Because, now here we are, where we last left our tale. That's when Ryo came in and kissed me. Without a word, just kissed me. Sorry to be sappy, but a magical moment. He knew. He knew it wasn't a joke. The song I sang told all. He knew, and he wanted to show me he did. And believe me, he proved that to me.  
  
Alright, alright, I'll stop the sappiness. So where are we now you ask?   
_  
"Hey Rika!" I looked up to see Jeri waving frantically at me. "We're gonna go get some icecream! Are you coming?"  
  
I put down my notebook and pen, and stood up. "Yeah, wait up!" Closing my notebook, I put it in my backpack, and then jogged up the hill where everyone was waiting for me.  
  
"What were you doing down there?" Ryo asked me, immediately slipping his hand in mine. I tried not to smile.   
  
"Writing. Writing a story," I answered him, with a straight face.  
  
He looked at me curiously. "A story, huh?"  
  
I nodded. "A real-life fairy tale."  
  
He smiled, and it was then we noticed the others had gotten ahead of us. I didn't like the looks they were giving us when we reached them. It's the look someone gives you when they know you're secret.  
  
Or the look that someone gives you when they know you're in love.   
  
You know what? I'm betting on the second one.   
  
We got to the icecream parlor, and we all ordered our icecream, sitting down when we got it. Finally, all of us were sitting at one table, and talking through mouthfuls of icecream.  
  
"'The Notebook' came out tomorrow," Ashley announced.  
  
"And you're saying we should all take a trip to the movie theater after this?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah. It looks like a good movie. I mean....it has all you want in a movie," Ashley explained, and we all knew what she was thinking. At least the girls.   
  
All the girls said it at once. "Ryan Gosling!" Jeri immediately erupted into fits of giggles, and if I was like her, I would have too. The guys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Are we seeing this movie or not?" Ryo asked. Well, mostly just asked the guys. The girls already decided. I had no problem, in fact, I'd pay graciously for a ticket to see Ryan Gosling. I think every girl would.  
  
The guys sighed, but they agreed. We all got up, and after throwing after our icecream, we walked over to the movie theater.  
  
'The Notebook' is a good way to think of my relationship with Ryo. In the beginning, Allie hated Noah so much, but they eventually fell in love. I just hope our ending ends as sweet as theirs did.

* * *

Ashley: And here's where we end. I'm thinking, if I ever get enough inspiration and get off my lazy butt to write, I might have a sequel. But until then, good bye all my faithful fans!! If you review to this, I'll be sure to keep writing Digimon fics, just for you guys! E-mail me! Inspire me! IM me. I love talking to people from ff.net. All you have to do is contact me.  
  
Oh, btw, the mention of 'The Notebook' in here is to persuade you all to go see the movie, when it comes out June 25th. The story of 'The Notebook' also seemed so similar to a Ryuki, so I compared them.   
  
Well everyone, goodbye, and I'm gonna leave with listing my reviewers, who I am so thankful for.  
  
Carly, jptrsusa1aol.com, RDXNT, Akino Matoumiken, Evil Queen (I might use those ideas for the sequel), Anime Master ZERO, AngelK, DigiFreak103, The Lonely Kitsune, Cold Hearted IceQueen, Blast-Hornet, DigiQueen-Sinceramon, Diectism, Ash's best bud, Sam8, shadow kitty, popstar, matchmate-t, Fuzzy Wuzzy Whitery, Swimming Angel, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, o0Kasumi0o, Kari, Destiny'sFate, Dark Raven 107 (hey, why are you reviewing?! IT'S OUR FIC!), DarkSHadow9247, Lilyangel1, Nekura Ikeike, Mistress of All Worlds, :b (thanks for finding time to review...you must really love me...), Border Line (Katie, chill...), kookey, Lady Kayena, missy R, u know who (Katie...- -;;), AF, Dark Shadow (though you are really o0Kasumi0o now...o.O) and to everyone who reviews this last chapter. You are the people who made me continue writing this! ::hug:: 

* * *

**DETROIT PISTONS: 2004 NBA CHAMPIONS!!! WAY TO GO GUYS!!!!**  
_Announcer guy: And especially to the city of  
Detroit for believing in this team.  
Me: What about the whole state of Michigan?_


End file.
